


《融冰Melting》

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Superpowers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以DC世界為主，神盾局特工Maria Hill成為外援，來到了National City追查一個「異能人士」女孩，遇上了Deo Agent Alex Danvers和Supergirl.<br/>Hill和Alex要查出這名失憶的「異能女孩」Ice（原創角色）的真正身份，確保她的能力受控制。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 《融冰Melting》第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 只因為太喜歡Maria Hill所以才寫CROSSOVER啦，漫威粉別打我，因為其實我只熟神盾局特工，不熟電影……
> 
> supergirl x Maria Hill  
> （Maria Hill此時在神盾局的職銜尚未是副局，我只是設定她是Level 7的高級神盾局特工）  
> 警告：有原創人物  
> cp向：Maria Hill / Alex Danvers  
> （預告，下文其他篇章還會有另外一對百合cp，可猜猜）

《融冰Melting》第一章

 

【National City】

 

Maria Hill在市中心疾跑著。「別跑，停下！」

一個年輕的亞洲女生驚慌地在大街上沒命地跟隻兔子一樣逃跑，可是她根本跑不過訓練有素的神盾局特工－Maria Hill。

Maria Hill沖上去一個熊抱，把女生壓制住，可是一股不知道從哪裡來的強大水流突然衝擊過來，Maria Hill不得已鬆開了手，被水流凌空撞起重重跌在地上。

 

神奇的是，水流在空中穩定成一股水團，把女生承托了起來，女生看起來稍稍鎮定了下來，還順便把自己那不見一絲濕漉的短髮攏了一攏。

「放……放我下來？」

水團緩緩貼近地面，一下子消散在地上化成水流，再次沖到剛在地上爬起身的Maria Hill，她的頭髮、衣服、鞋子，Fxxk，連underwear都要濕透了好嗎！

 

Maria Hill站起身怒視著這個疑為外星人的亞裔女生。

先是冰湖，然後是前天甩出銳利的冰片想削掉我的頭！

不把你抓回去基地，我就不是Level Seven的Agent Hill！

 

街頭被她們的追逐和剛才的水流弄得一片混亂，幾名途人驚恐地看著強壯又身手了得的她，而那年輕的女生看起來都不知道到底有沒有十六歲，Hell！看起來就好像我在欺負她一樣。

 

果然，女生無辜睜大的雙眼看著逼近的她，她雙手無助地放在身兩側驚恐地顫抖。

「Please, let me go...」女生緩緩退後幾步。

「Sorry, girl, that’s not going to happen.」

亞裔女生轉身就跑，Maria Hill迅速地拔出腰間的那枝載有樹眼鏡蛇毒素的冰凍手槍，抬手就是一槍，亞裔女生卻不知道怎麼似是背眼長眼似的，轉身抬手，地上的水團在空氣不用半秒就花成了巨大的冰壁阻擋子彈。

 

亞裔女生再次跌坐在地上，仿似嚇傻了。

一個紅披風從天而降，把地上那塊巨型冰晶踢得粉碎，降落在Maria Hill和亞裔女生中央。

Maria Hill認得她，她就是National City的活招牌－Supergirl.

 

「No！別傷害我！救命！」亞裔女生身邊湧起不受控制的水龍捲，把她團團圍住，Supergirl卻輕輕鬆鬆地用口一吹，把本來狂暴至極的水龍捲吹走，亞裔女生被這股力道不輕的巨風吹到身後的大樓牆上，啪一聲的跌落地上昏迷。

 

Maria Hill舉著冰凍槍謹慎地靠近這名身份未明的危險少女。

「Hey！Who are you? Put down your weapon!」

那把女超人的聲音在自己身後不滿地響起。

 

Maria Hill伸手在亞裔女生頸動脈上一探，很好，還活著。

Maria Hill輕鬆地把女生抱起身，準備終止逮捕行動。

「Agent Hill, 神盾局七級特工，Supergirl.」

 

「神盾局？But……」

裝甲車在街頭拐彎處飄移進來，漂亮地剎停，車上走下來一個與自己高度相約的女特工，還有DEO局長Henshaw，他曾經代表Deo在紐約的一場國際會議跟Hill打過照面。

 

「But this is the National City, Agent Hill. 」那漂亮的短髮女特工向自己點點頭，權當是打了招呼。「I am Agent Danvers．」

 

「很抱歉，從這刻起Deo要全權接手。」Henshaw酷酷地脫下墨鏡。

「Alex！？」

女超人十分驚訝，上前親熱地挽著這個Agent Danvers.

 

其他Deo特工推來了一個擔架，Maria Hill只好把手上那輕得出奇的亞裔女生……不，肯定是個外星人！輕輕……的放在擔架上。

「Well, Director Henshaw. 我相信我們需要好好談一下。」

 

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「局長，初步的DNA測試結果不能證實她是外星人，她體內的大多數基因跟一般人類無疑……」

「抱歉，但我相信神盾局才是研究外星人的專家不是嗎？」

Maria Hill不太高興地站在DEO的地下總部裡，看著眼前Director Henshaw和一直堅持己見（而且疑似與外星超級英雄Supergirl有過從甚密關係）的Agent－Alex Danvers.

 

「你這是不信任我們DEO的測試結果嗎？Agent Hill.」Alex仗著與Maria Hill身高相差沒多的優勢，幾乎是逼近她身前，盯著她的雙眼地不滿發問。

「是的，畢竟我們的經驗比你們豐富得多，別忘記神盾局的歷史由來已久。這亞裔女生是我的行動目標，她具有控制水分子，把水化成非同一般硬度的冰的奇怪能力，是個危險人物。」

「不，你錯了。」

「哪裡錯了，Agent？」Maria Hill這次踏前一步，她很高興實際上其實自己比她要高了些，她的鼻尖幾乎都要碰到對方。

這舉動令Alex不自覺地退後了兩步。Maria Hill滿意一笑。

「我知道你們有Supergirl, 可是……」

 

Alex把手裡那份厚厚的報告塞到Maria Hill手上。

「這女生有可能不是亞裔的，我想我要糾正你一下，根據她DNA的分析，她很有可能是個混血兒，而且－－－我的重點是，她大部份基因與一般人類無疑，可是少部份基因與人類完全不同，但跟一般已知的外星人基因亦完全相反，是一組新的組成形式。」

「你是特工，又不是科學家……」

「抱歉，我就是個生物工程科學家，專長就是外星生理學。」Alex淡定地回應。

 

很好，看起來這特工有的不止是漂亮的肌肉線條，Maria Hill這樣想著。

一直默不作聲的Director Henshaw終於發聲，「既然如此，那我想這個女生必須留在DEO這裡接受相應的調查。」

Maria Hill正想不滿的打斷，卻被Henshaw舉起來的手阻止。

「Agent Hill, 這裡是National City，你很清楚你是不可以越權把這女生帶走的。」

 

「好，好，但我是不會離開的，直到你們肯定把這個女生的能力和用意弄清楚為止。And………我要立即知道她的情況，now.」

Maria Hill風風火火地跟上這兩個人的腳步。

她簡直要恨死神盾局在這城市裡必須被逼與DEO合作的規條！

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

 

還沒進來監察室，一行三人就被裡頭的歡笑聲嚇得不由來減緩腳步。

 

「－－－Really？你可以一次吃掉五個Pizza？！Wow！」

「－－－外星人跟人類的生理構造不一樣嘛，我經常被我姐嫌棄我吃多少都不長胖……」

 

Alex神色流露出一點不自然，她大力敲響了門，才把門推開。

那個還穿著紅披風和短裙的年輕女超人居然正跟那亞裔女生……好吧，疑似外星女生！分享著同一張床！

 

直到這時刻，Maria Hill才有機會好好有超過十五秒的時間盯住這自己追了數天的目標。

Maria Hill向來對自己的特工能力感到非常的自信，就連出名嚴格的局長都格外器重她。

 

但這不能怪她，湖邊和森林裡上的黑夜追逐，加上白天在市中心的奔跑……她的確沒能抓到機會抓到這個「小不點」有靜止的十五秒來看清她的相貌。她不得不承認眼前這人的確會躲，這證明她肯定非一般人。

 

黑色短髮，棕色眼眸。

疑似十六歲至十八歲的年輕女生。

特徵，瘦削，自己兩小時把她抱起來的時候，幾乎覺得她只有40kg上下的體重。

樣貌，看起來像是個亞洲人，可實際觀察，臉孔的確有幾分歐美人種的特徵－高鼻深目。

至於DNA…她可不相信那位Alex特工說的「一般已知的外星人基因完全相反」的鬼話。

 

「為甚麼她沒被鎖起來？」Maria Hill問，「她可是個五級威脅，她可以把水分子……」

「她根本一點兒危險性都沒有！她沒傷害過任何人！」

Supergirl不慌不忙地從床上下來，Alex把她拉到一旁，有點不悅地瞪了這女超人一眼。

親密的肢體接觸，眼神交流……這個特工和超級英雄似乎關係真的非比尋常，慢著！那個亞裔女生居然有些疑惑地盯著Agent Danvers？

 

「我想我不能歸入非人類范圍之外，supergirl。」Maria Hill開聲，成功把眼前這三個女生的注意力吸引回來，「她除了用水流把我撞開，前天還在小鎮上用銳利的冰想削掉我的腦袋！」

「那是因為你拿槍指著我！」一臉委屈的女生在床上辨解。

「無論怎樣，她這個疑似非人類生物體一定要嚴加看管……」Maria Hill不聽，轉向Director Henshaw。

「她有名字，我們剛剛決定了她就叫Ice。」Supergirl一副興高采烈地打斷。

「What!?」

Maria Hill和Alex尷尬地發現她們反應一致。

「我……我其實不知道自己的名字…」Ice尷尬地說。

「你不知道自己的名字？Kid, where are you from?」Henshaw驚訝，顯然跟Hill一樣滿臉的不相信。

「我不是小朋友！至少……我是這麼認為的……」Ice沒底氣地說。

甦醒後用了不用十五分鐘就跟女超人做了好朋友的古怪異常能力者。

Maria Hil暗暗在心中提高眼前這未知威脅的等級－Level 6！

 

「她失憶了！」Supergirl馬上幫腔，「告訴他們，Ice！我們會幫你的！順便說，我不知道你是人類所以剛才才出手重了些……」

Alex手拍在女超人肩上，「冷靜些，K…咳！Supergirl.」

「是我害Ice撞到牆上暈倒的，Alex！」

 

Maria Hill敏銳地瞇起雙眼，「她…Ice…到底是不是完全的人類，還有待研究。」

「Ok, 慢慢來，你把所有事情告訴我們。」

Henshaw手放在太陽穴上揉了一揉，這一屋的女人簡直令他要崩潰了。

他十分清楚,尤其是來自神盾局的Maria Hill，這名七級特工是絕對不會在離開這城市前不把事情查清楚的。

「不要害怕，Ice。」Supergirl坐到床邊緣上，握著Ice的手。

Ice抿了一抿嘴，顯然是害怕地看了Maria Hill一眼。

Maria Hill內心氣憤，這是當自己是壞人嗎？明明她才是追捕壞人的那一方！

 

Ice緩緩地開始訴說僅有的回憶，「我……我在公路上醒來，滿身都是傷……不知道為甚麼我好像聽到水的聲音在呼喚我，我撐著走到公路旁的湖邊，迷迷糊糊的摔下了湖。再次醒來的時候，我身上的傷全都好了，我躺在結成了冰的湖面上，就在這時候我聽到直升機的聲音…」

「那是我！」Maria Hill說，「神盾局收到異常現象消息，一個湖在氣溫有二十度時結冰？在九月？毫無疑問是外星人所為。」

「我說我不是！」

「你會開直昇機？」Alex Danvers不慎跑題。

Maria Hill傲然一笑，但沒有理會她，「你還說你失憶呢，誰知道你體內那奇怪的基因是怎麼一回事。還有，你到底能不能自如操控你的能力？說不定其實她現在可以輕易地殺死我們任何一個人。」

「那肯定不包括我。」Supergirl得意地說，「Ice是個好女孩，她不會傷害無辜的人，我們要幫她找回記憶，這樣才可以搞清楚她的能力來源。」

Alex Danvers和Henshaw居然點點頭同意了！

「慢著，你們不是真的同意嗎……？」

「這就是我們DEO的處事方式，更何況，你還有更好的辦法嗎？Agent？」Henshaw說，「Miss Ice，在你真實身份查出來前……或你的記憶恢復前，你都必須留在DEO裡接受觀察。」

 

 


	2. 《融冰Melting》第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice為甚麼會對著Alex臉紅呢？  
> Ice的夢境暗示了她有一位重要的人在等她。  
> 這章節的最後，Hill會發現一個秘密。

《融冰Melting》第二章

 

《融冰》第二章

 

Ice在喘息不止。

前方的黑色短髮身影在崎嶇的山路上一直牽著自己往前跑。

Ice喘得上氣不接下氣。

「你快跑，別…管我！」

刺眼的閃光突然在前方亮起，前面的人影及時停下了腳步，Ice撞上了她柔軟的背上。

「Run！Hide！」

她終於轉過臉來，臉上是掩飾不止的驚恐和焦急。

她雙手緊握著自己的手，Ice可以感受到她手心裡的濕漉。

那是Alex Danvers的臉！

閃電突然劈在Ice和這個人身上，劇痛令Ice不由自主地尖叫呼喊………！

 

「Wake Up！God damn it！Wake up！」

Ice大口大口地呼吸著刺冷的空氣，她張開雙眼，發現自己坐在那張位於DEO總部地下室監察室裡的病床上。

而她的手正緊緊握著Maria Hill寬大又柔軟的手，Maria Hill神色略緊張地半彎著腰注視著自己。Ice嚇得連忙把手縮了回來，Hill也重新站直身子皺眉，回復她一貫冷冷的神色。

 

這下Ice終於知道剛才夢裡那……濕漉漉的感覺到底是甚麼了。

 

Ice沒由來的覺得臉上燙得跟火燒的一樣，全身發熱，明明空氣冷極了。

Maria Hill盯著還穿著病號服的Ice，「What the hell, Little One？你為甚麼睡著睡著就尖叫大喊了？」

「What？」Ice不自覺地坐上了枕頭，試圖離這個身材健碩，氣場強大的女特工遠一點。

「你叫我做甚麼？」

「Little one.」Maria Hill輕輕壞笑著，拿起床頭那個棕色貓頭毛絨玩具。

「別告訴我Deo給你的治療套餐是兒童心理治療，你需要這個才睡得著？」

「我不是兒童！那是Supergirl拿給我的……你…別叫我做Little One！你大半夜的突然進來看我睡覺幹嘛！你你你不會是想把我帶走吧…？」

Ice神色不安，細小的雙手正攪動著雪白的被單。

「別傻了，在DEO願意放你走之前，我是沒權限擅自帶你離開的。」

Hill不以為然說，「你甚麼這麼害怕我？」

「那是因為你是我醒來後第一個用槍指著我的人！」

Ice鼓起了包子臉。

 

Maria Hill突然想起那個曾經用這表情看著Alex Danvers的Supergirl，不，雖然這麼很可愛……不過還是幼稚極了。

Maria Hill手貼上了Ice的額頭，Ice試圖避開，但這才發現自己背已經貼上床板了。

Maria Hill突然覺得自己的職業屬性似乎從簡單粗暴的精英特工，被人強行扭轉成保姆了，自踏入Deo總部大門那刻起。

 

「你發燒了。這可不是甚麼好先兆，說不定是外星人病毒。」

「我不是外星人。」

「你失憶了。」

「可是我很肯定我長得跟人類一樣！」

「Supergirl不也是嗎？」

對話中止了，因為那樣貌像十六歲但行為卻像十歲的疑似外星生物突然氣呼呼地把整個瘦弱的身子縮回雪白的被子裡蒙著頭。

 

「你剛剛是做了惡夢了嗎？」

沒有回應。

「夢境是怎樣的？」

被子動了一動。

「Hey！你不是打算這樣來無視我吧？」

空氣飄來尷尬的靜默……

 

Maria Hill無奈地把額上的髮絲撥到耳後，她走到門口處，打開房門，回頭，不出所料看到床上那蜷縮成一團的物體翻了身子偷看自己。

Maria Hill搖搖頭，關了房燈，半個身子已經出了房門……

「別關燈。」

Maria Hill腳步一滯。

「我討厭黑暗。」

 

黑暗沉默了一會兒，「啪」一聲，柔和的光亮重次從天花板上灑在監察室裡。

門輕輕關上了。

門外的人輕輕低頭扯出得意的笑容。

 

Ice悄悄從被鋪裡伸出頭來，監察室那透明的玻璃讓她看清了那高佻的女特工離開的背影。

原來她還這樣紮了這麼一個有趣的小馬尾。

不不不，她一點都不有趣！

尤其是兇自己的時候。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

 

【Deo地下總部】

一個極具科幻感而且充滿了各種叫不出名字的儀器的房間…Ice內心這樣默默發起了彈幕。

 

「我知道你的燒剛剛退了，不過為了盡快掌握你身體的所有的數據，你得先做這個能力測試。」Alex把類似測血壓的柔軟套袖套上了Ice的雙手。

 

Ice抿了一抿嘴，「沒有問題，我會…儘量嘗試的。」

Alex退後了幾步，點了點頭，給了她一個安心的眼神。

 

Ice盯著桌上放著的水盤，她雙手伸出，儘管口舌乾燥，燒剛退的她依然有些暈眩，但很快的，她體裡那股神奇的力量，輕易地把水團浮到空中，幻化成各種形狀。

 

「嘗試把它…化成冰。」Alex這麼建議著。

Ice艱難地吞下口水，點點頭。

很快，空氣中結成一個貓爪形狀的冰，緩緩降在本來盛滿水的玻璃盤上。

Alex快速在手上的平板電腦點擊著，各類數據在熒幕上快速劃過。

Ice放下手，嘗試著低調地移動著小碎步，偷瞄了一下Alex手上的平板電腦，上面滿屏都是方程式和術語。

 

……好吧，她果然一點兒都看不明白。

 

「幹得不錯！」Alex讚嘆道，Ice連忙移開視線。

「辛苦了，Ice.」Alex輕拍了一下Ice的肩。

「好吧，你先回去休息吧，我還得處理一下數據的分析。」

Ice有點癡癡地近距離仰看著Alex的臉，Alex正專注於低頭幫她拆去雙手上的柔軟套袖。

長得真的……差不多一模一樣……還是說那真的只是個夢？

 

Alex突然注意到Ice目不轉睛地看著自己的臉。

「我…我臉上有東西嗎？」Alex奇怪地問。

「不不不不……！」Ice連忙否認，不自覺地感到自己臉好像又熱起上來，她轉開了臉。

「對了……你說，我有沒可能是這個…National City裡的人？或者說，你…你們當中，比如你，有沒人是認得出我來……我只是舉個例子。」

Ice突然覺得自己說的話文法不通。

Alex搖搖頭，卻溫柔地笑了，「不用擔心，Ice，Supergirl和我們正在調查你的真實身份，相信我們，你的記憶肯定可以找回的。」

Alex拿好了平板電腦走向門口，Ice還在看著她的背影發呆。

Alex她以前真的不認識我…？那昨晚的真的只是惡夢吧…

 

Alex轉身，朝Ice招手，Ice如夢初醒，連忙嗒巴嗒巴地踩著那張Deo免費提供的白色6.5鞋碼大拖鞋走向門口。

Alex低頭看了一下她那雙明顯不合尺吋的拖鞋。

Agent Hill經常拿Ice像十六歲這點來做文章，是因為Ice長得實在太像青少年了，她那纖細雪白的腳踝幾乎是踩在拖鞋的中段來走路的。

「我想你鞋碼是5.5，沒關係，我會讓他們幫你找一對合適的拖鞋的。」

Ice不好意思地低下了頭。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

Ice無聊地玩著手上的監察帶條子，據說這玩意可以測壓她的體溫、血壓。

門突然被人推開，是Supergirl！

「嗨！我帶了些甜面包過來，我保證這是National City最好吃的一家的！」

「謝謝你……Supergirl.」Ice有點羞澀的笑著。

「其實…」Kara不太自然地說，「其實你不用一直在喊我這名字的，咳，我的意思是，我的朋友們都叫我Kara.」

「啊，好，謝謝你，Kara.」

 

「對了，聽Agent Hill說，她為了追捕你都受不了少苦，她厲害嗎？」

Kara以非地球人的速度連吃了好幾個甜面包。

「她厲害？」Ice皺起了眉，咬著飲料管，一臉嫌棄。

「不…她兇死了，雖然……她是跑得超級快，身手靈活……靈活得差點好幾次要折斷了我的手腳！」

「Cool，我到目前為止都沒有見過比Alex還要能打的地球特工。」

看到Ice的責怪神色，Kara連忙吞下嘴裡的面包說，「Well, 當然她還沒證實你有傷害過任何人前，就想折斷你的手腳，還準備逮捕你，這樣是不對的。」

「特工們都長得這麼……高大又滿面殺氣的…？哎，當然，我不是指Agent Danvers很兇……」

「這是她們的職業啊，而且你得要承認，像Agent Hill這樣好身手的女特工真的是挺Hot的。」

「Hot？！」Ice露出糾結的神情，似乎不知道應不應該承認，「好吧，她是長了張不錯的臉蛋。」Ice一口氣把汽水喝完，還是不死心地添上一句，「可是她臉部的棱角線條太硬朗了！」

 

不消一會兒，床尾的病床桌上已經堆滿了外帶盒子和梳打汽水罐了。

「千萬別告訴Alex我帶梳打汽水給你喝了。」

「為甚麼？」Ice正努力把最後一口甜面包塞進嘴裡。

「因為你剛退燒啊，而且說不定她會拿著一疊數據拍到我頭上說汽水含有大量的咖啡因、酒石酸素、苯甲酸鹽、磷酸…………你知道的，一大堆不適宜現在的你喝的化學物質，哈哈哈哈哈」Kara穿著紅色披風傻笑著。

跟過往總是只有她一人尷尬著大笑的情況不一樣，Ice被她這個笨拙的笑話也逗得一同哈哈大笑。

 

神色嚴肅的Maria Hill和Alex Danvers匆匆地在監察室透明的玻璃牆前經過，Maria Hill淡淡地瞥了她們在房裡大笑著的傻畫面。

Ice剛好觸碰到她的眼神，她老覺得這個高大的女人好像無聲地用「Silly Kids」之類的形容詞取笑著自己。

Ice盯著迅速遠去的Alex和Hill的背影，毫不察覺剛剛Kara幾乎只花了半秒的時間把桌上的盒子和罐子及時掃到床下。

「呼……嚇死了，沒想到我姐姐會突然跟Agent Hill經過…！」Kara抹了一抹頭上不存在的虛汗，沒辦法，因為她氪星人的體質是幾乎不會流汗的。

「你姐姐跟Agent Hill要趕去哪裡…你猜他們會不會查了些甚麼，比如我的名字，我的家人……咦！你姐姐？姊妹！？」Ice突然發現了些甚麼，不敢相信地睜大雙眼。

「哎…這個…哎……」尷尬的氪星人抓著自己的金髮。「好吧，天啊。你千萬不能告訴Alex！我除了把名字告訴了你，還把我們是養姊妹的關係不小心說出來了……」

「養姊妹關係……？」Ice震驚了幾秒過後，卻又突然低著頭玩弄著自己的手指，「Kara…你說，有沒可能，你姐姐…咳，我意思是，有可能有著其他親生的姊妹之類的……」

「甚麼？肯定沒有啊，你為甚麼這麼問？」Kara摸不著頭腦。

「我…我老覺得Agent…Alex她的樣貌很熟悉…說不定…我以前認識的人當中，有一個長得很像她？」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

穿著家居服的Alex聽到響鈴聲後打開了公寓的大門，卻看到了不再是穿著那件神盾局特工緊身戰衣－－－露出她姣好身材的Agent Hill。

今天的Hill穿得十分Casual，深棕色的皮衣、灰色毛線衫和藍色牛仔褲，配合她那硬朗又帥氣的臉龐，Alex若不認識這位特工，肯定會忍不住的「Wow」來讚嘆Hill。

 

可是，此刻的她，卻是個手上拿著木制鍋錘的Alex。Deo首席特工。Danvers。

而十秒前的她她，還站在平底鍋前煎著家裡那位氪星人最愛吃的培根。

 

門啪一聲關上發出巨大的聲響。

 

Alex根本沒時間思考鍋上那快焦掉的培根和門外人的心情，她拿著鍋鏟衝到洗手間門前氣急敗壞地低聲吼說，「Kara！從衛手間裡飛走！Now！」

那該死的洗手間沖水聲響亮地傳出，Kara咬著牙刷迷糊地開了門。

「你在說甚麼？」Kara口齒不清地說，隨即她的瞪大了雙眼，泡沫從她嘴角快要滴到下巴處，「A…Agent Hill？」

 

Alex僵硬地轉過頭，看到那位一臉冷酷的女特工已經不知道甚麼時候打開了自己的家門還站在自己距離不到半米倚著牆邊盯著她和Kara……

 

「Supergirl? Morning, 我們查到那位Ice小姐的真實身份了。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「輸入了Ice的樣貌後，神盾局運用面部識別技術，搜索了國務院處理出入境資料的全球資料庫、全國犯罪資料中心……等等數據，識別出了兩個身份。」

 

「兩個…身份！？同一個樣貌？」Kara嘴裡塞滿了培根（雖然有點焦），著急地發問。

 

Maria Hill好整以暇地坐在沙發上，翹著二郎腿，把手裡的檔案夾翻開。

「是的，同一個樣貌，兩個名字，兩個身份。」

 

Alex有些懊惱地看著那雙阻擋自己走到沙發上坐下的、翹起的、性感的大長腿。

「你是怎麼知道我的公寓地址的？」

她繞過沙發後，坐到廚房前的高椅上，居高臨下地看著Agent Hill。

「只不過是基本的特工技巧罷了。」Maria Hill淡淡地把手上的檔案放在沙發上。

「那你是甚麼時候發現Supergirl的真正身份？」Alex瞇起雙眼，「容我提醒你，這是DEO內部一級機密。」

Hill笑了一笑，「你放心，我對這個一級機密沒興趣。我可以察覺到是因為我放了竊聽器在Ice身上。」

Alex只花了兩秒時間來消化她識破自己和Kara的原因，隨即轉向罪魁禍首－還在喫。最後一塊培根。氪星人。

對方瞪起無辜又可愛的雙眼，這可是十多年來Kara唯一應對姐姐怒氣的招數。

「我發誓！我不是故意的！我只是不小心說溜了嘴！」

「姊妹關係也許是說溜了嘴，不過Supergirl你可是主動讓Ice喚你這個＂朋友們叫的名字＂－Kara.」Hill忍不住低笑，看著面前這個難得一見的姊妹內訌。

 

「Good, Kara, 一個星期，你都不用再看到屋內有雪糕盒和甜甜圈了！」

「What！」戴起眼鏡後的Supergirl表現得跟那位幼齡疑似外星人一樣耍賴無賴，「你不能這樣對我！Alex！嚴格來說我還處於氪星人的生長期！」

「No！Kara！沒得商量！」

「咳，我想我們還是回到正事上吧。」 Maria Hill內心正暗自發笑。

Kara氣呼呼的把Hill放在沙發上的檔案拿起，迅速瀏覽並朗讀了出來，「Carey Smith，新加坡公民，上個月持旅遊簽證到美國旅遊，二十…二十四歲？！」

「總算有人跟我一樣覺得她看起來一點兒都不像超過二十歲吧？」Hill向Alex眨了眨眼。

「……Sophie Alexander，出生於美國加州，二十三歲……天啊那到底誰才真的是Ice？」

Kara抓狂地問。

Alex走到二人沙發前，把Kara手裡的檔案接了過來，用嚴肅的語氣說，

「應該說，到底Ice的真實身份是甚麼才對。」

 

電話鈴聲突然響起，Alex把手袋包裡的電話掏出，「Danvers.」Alex突然啪一聲把檔案合上，緊張地問，「你再說一次！？」

「怎麼了，Alex？」Kara關心地開。

Alex看向Hill，「我知道了，我們馬上回來。」

她掛斷了電話，深呼吸了一口氣，「Ice逃脫了，十五分鐘前。」

「God！」Hill忿恨地站起身，快步走到門口，「我就說不該相信她的！」

「竊聽器！」Kara不用花一秒就衝回房間，下一秒就穿著那間紅披風戰衣和摘下了眼鏡，變成Supergirl，「我先上天空搜索，保持聯絡，Alex！」

窗簾被氣流吹得飛舞，Supergirl消失了在空中。

「希望你有在車上換衣服的習慣，Agent Danvers.」

Maria Hill瞥了Alex一眼的家居服和拖鞋，轉身走出公寓大門。

 

 

 

 


	3. 《融冰Melting》第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Hill與Alex第一次共同作戰，去尋找逃脫（離家出走）的Ice。  
> Ice受了重傷，神秘而強大的蒙面敵人出現了！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria Hill與Alex第一次共同作戰，培養感（基）情，哈哈。  
> 黑貓是另外一個原創角色，後面章節會揭曉黑貓的真正身份！！！

《融冰Melting》第三章

 

Maria Hill依舊穿著她那件棕色皮衣。

她只是沒把神盾局的制服帶上而已，她沒想到一個早晨公寓拜訪都需要動用著外勤制服。

 

不同於以往在DEO總部裡Hill看到的，Alex穿上的並不是那件DEO短衣制服，而是穿上了整套全副武裝的突擊隊裝備，她此刻正是開著裝甲車，載著Hill往森林裡進發。

根據Hill放在Ice身上的竊聽器線索，Ice三十分鐘前換坐上了通去郊區的巴士。

五分鐘前，Ice在梳頭的時候發現了Hill放在她頭髮裡的微型竊聽器，線索中斷。

 

「Alex，我已到達Mahlon Dickerson Reservation上空，暫時沒看到有Ice的跡象。」

Supergirl的聲響在裝甲車裡響起，車裡裝有能與所有DEO特工,加上Supergirl的通信設備。

「Supergirl, keep looking.」

 

Hill這樣打擊著她們，「如果連Supergirl都無法在這整整有著五萬公顷的森林保護區裡找到Ice的話，即使我們十五分鐘後可以趕到，都不一定可以找到她。」

 

「我會找到她的，Hill。」Supergirl的聲音忿忿不平地響起。

「我肯定Ice逃跑不是惡意的，她一定是有著甚麼重要的原因才會跑的！」

「真的？那可真奇怪，你明明都已經在Deo總部裡跟她相親相愛做好姊妹了，我們又沒有人要對她不利，她為甚麼要逃跑？」Hill依然把Ice出逃的事怪責到這倆姊妹身上。

 

「這幾天我監察到Ice的局部大腦皮層有顯著的興奮活動，她也不止一次作惡夢了，我猜Ice是因為在夢裡回憶到過去某些殘酷的片段，才會一言不發的出走。」

Alex開始幫腔，裝甲車開始駛進崎嶇不平的山澤地區。

 

「作惡夢？真的？就算她的惡夢不是演戲是真的，她現在逃離了我們的監控，恰恰證明到她是在欲蓋彌彰吧？我早就應該介入，若按神盾局的做法，會採取一切必要的措施，給目標安上追蹤手環和腳環，那我們現在都不至於大海撈針了。」

Hill開始檢查自己腰間上的裝備，。

 

該死的Ice，一找到她，Hill絕對會毫不猶豫的抬手給她來一發冰凍槍！

「那真抱歉了，National City不歸你的神盾局管轄。」Alex不甘示弱。

 

裝甲車駛到森林邊緣就停下了。

Hill和Alex下了車，看著這荒涼的森林保護區，現在恰好是十月金秋時份，可以眺望遠處森林裡的紅葉遍野。

 

「根據竊聽器信號最後的反饋，前方森林就是Ice最後待過的地方。」

Hill拿著移動監察儀，把上面顯示的地理坐標關掉。

「Supergirl，你那邊有發現嗎？」

對講機傳來Kara的應答。「暫時還沒有。」

 

「那我們進森林搜索吧。全體注意，四個搜索小隊，你們從森林東、西、北面分批進去搜索，我和Agent Hill從南面進去。」

Alex拿著無線電對講機下了命令，又把裝甲車裡的衝鋒槍掛在自己身上，才關上裝甲車後的門。

 

「Really？衝鋒槍？我以為你一直認為那Ice沒甚麼危險性。」Hill忍不住調侃。

「Ice當然沒危險性，可是她的確可以吸引很多危險。」

Alex沒頭沒腦地回答道，但卻抬頭給了Hill一個眼色。

 

Maria Hill的眼睛頓時亮了起來，嘴角勾起。

Alex拿著衝鋒槍裝著沒事一樣走向森林，Hill甚有默契地跟上，卻是倒著走，把自己背後交給了Alex。

Hill無聲地抽出了自己大腿上的第一把後備槍，這把可不是甚麼無害冰凍槍，而是貨真價實的德国制Walther P99曲尺手槍。

 

風吹拂樹葉的沙沙聲在前方響起，裝甲車後方的田野野草上突起異動！

Maria Hill和Alex Davers毫不猶豫地背靠著背，各自朝著兩方瞬間冒出的四名蒙面槍手開槍。

 

四名蒙面槍手從森林方向沖向了Alex，兩名槍手被Alex手上的衝鋒槍連發的子彈擊中，倒在了滿是落葉的厚泥上。

餘下的兩名槍手，及時靠在參天巨木之中匿藏。

 

Hill手裡的曲尺連轟了四槍，漂亮地擊中從田野裡冒出的其中三名槍手，還有一個槍手見情勢不對，就卧倒了有兩人高的野草堆中。

Hill對著野草堆中再連轟了三槍，草堆裡傳來慘叫，然後歸於寂靜。

 

狂風吹得山上的紅葉亂舞，一大片紅葉被風捲到森林之外，正要落在二人頭頂之上。

震耳欲聾的電單車引擎聲囂張地響起，不知道從哪裡冒出，飛越了有二米高的裝甲車。

 

單聽引擎聲，Hill根本不用抬頭看那飛越自己頭頂上的電單車，都知道這是輛Honda的dn01型號電單車。

 

同一時間，森林方向那位還活著的槍手發起偷襲，朝二人方向開槍。

Alex手上的衝鋒槍馬上朝他招呼，不消幾發子彈，槍手終於倒下。

 

Hill趁著電單車落地一刻，抬手就是三槍，電單車上坐兩個蒙面槍手，後座的槍手轉身正想開槍，卻遭反應及時的Hill擊中了。

後座的槍手由於中槍，被電單車甩了落地上。

　　

 

電單車上僅餘的槍手俐落地把車掉轉方向，朝兩名女特工衝了過來，不知道是他身上穿了防彈衣還是怎樣，Hill用盡自己槍裡餘下的兩發子彈，擊中了他，他依然不見剎車。

 

Alex用力抓住了Hill皮衣，兩人及時飛扑到地上，避開電單車的衝擊。

 

電單車在撞上裝甲車的那一刻，車上的槍手棄車，居然違反了人類生理極限，一下子跳到了裝甲車車頂。

 

Alex抱住Hill在草地上滾了幾圈，就馬上爬起身在地上瞬間擺好了半跪的姿勢，她毫不猶豫地拿著衝鋒槍朝車頂上的槍手開火。

 

兩秒，Hill蹲在Alex身後換好了彈匣，從她身後走出加入火力壓制。

 

這奇怪的蒙面槍手仿佛刀槍不入的，面對子彈的招呼毫無反應！

槍手的身影突然變成一個龍捲風似的朝二人捲來，Hill及時撞開了Alex，槍手卻把Hill撞出了五米遠。

　

槍手異常堅硬的雙手正要一拳打在Hill頭上，格鬥能力一流的Hill當然是避開了。

那隻手打在自己耳邊的泥土上，Hill靈敏的聽覺能聽到泥土被打得下陷了起碼兩吋！

 

Hill下意識地反過來把槍手的蒙面頭罩掀開。

 

這根本不是個人頭，而是一個機械人人頭！

在那隻機械手要一拳轟到 Hill的腦袋之際………

 

Alex在地上幾個側手翻，及時跳到這翻身坐在Hill身上的機械人後方，一腳把機械人踢開。

機械人被踢飛到地上，沾了一地的泥濘。

 

Hill迅速爬起，Alex根本沒空去看Hill那躺在地上（有點難看）的姿勢，而是擋在Hill身前，舉起槍指向那靈活地從地上爬起身的機械人。

 

「中斷它身上的電力供應裝置！」

Maria Hill抽出的不是第二把後備槍，而是一直放在腰上的電擊槍。

 

Alex僅用眼角餘光瞄了一眼 Hill手上拿著些甚麼，就會意地上前跟衝來的機械人纏鬥。

 

Hill得要承認這個擁有博士學位的科學家特工的身手，比她想像中還要厲害一點。

 

Alex連連避開靈活的機械人的攻擊，在跳到機械人的攻擊范圍之外後，她就扔掉身上那把子彈用盡的衝鋒槍，拿著一把特製的槍，瞄準了機械人射出。

 

槍管裡噴彈出一個巨大的、用奇特材質造成的巨網，把機械人從頭到腳纏著。

 

Hill手裡的電擊槍開啟到最大伏特數，像個職業聯賽投手一樣使盡力氣揮動右臂，把滋滋作響、閃動著藍色幽光的電擊槍扔到機械人身上。

 

幽藍的電流在機械人身上和那詭異的網上流動著，電流果然損壞了機械身上的驅動裝置，青煙和爆響在它身上冒出。

 

作廢的機械人倒下了。

 

「若你加入神盾局的話，我想你絕對會被評為Level 6.」

Hill活動著筋骨，把她掉在地上的那把曲尺撿起，重新換上彈匣。

 

Alex只忙著走向不遠處草堆裡那幾個倒下的人類槍手，檢查著他們身上的裝備。

「沒通訊設備，沒身份證明，不能反追蹤。」

Alex蹲下後又站起身，「六級？Honestly？在我剛剛救了你之後？」

 

「Well。」Hill忍不住笑了，「其實我絕對可以一拳爆擊掉這個機械人的頭。」

「我想你的拳頭是由蛋白质、能量物质、酶組成的肌原纤维，而不是……」

Alex走了回來，戴上不知道從哪掏出的手套，蹲下小心地檢查著網下的機械人。

「而不是像它身上的先進微格金属。」

 

「Alex！」Supergirl急促的聲音響起。

Alex拿起對講機，緊張地按亮了通話鍵，「怎麼了Kara？」

「我看到森林北面的河流上有結冰跡象，等一下，我看到Ice了！」

Supergirl的聲音忽遠忽近，不知道是不是因為高空裡的氣壓不穩。

 

「我們馬上趕來！」Alex看了一眼Hill，「Supergirl目前的坐標與我們相距五公里。」

Hill輕易而舉地把那輛撞在裝甲車車身上、損毀得不算嚴重的電單車連推帶拎的放到地上，車頭對準了森林方向。

她長腿一跨，跨上電單車座位上，酷酷地扔下一句。

「五公里？給我一分鐘。」

 

Alex無奈地搖搖頭，顯然是不想做坐在後座的那位，「Really？」

 

Alex。Deo首席女特工。Danvers終於還是坐上了那架Honda電單車後座，雙手緊抓住Maria Hill雙肩上的滑溜的皮外套。

「別把我外套扯脫了，Agent.」

「What？你覺得我會像個小女生一樣坐在電單車上面對你時速二百多公里的速度然後尖叫嗎？」Alex有點不屑地說。

Alex清晰地聽到了這名神盾局特工低沉磁性的笑聲。

「坐穩。」

 

轟隆作響的Honda引擎聲響徹森林。

Hill駕著這輛拉風的黑色電單車，載著Alex在森林裡風馳電掣。

Alex不得不暗暗承認Hill的技術是不錯的。

Hill靈活地操控著電單車自如地扭動著，躲開猶如迷宮般的密林巨木，車輪高速摩擦著林間地上那堆得厚厚的積葉。

 

一分鐘前，Supergirl在河流岸邊緊急降落。

河流上的薄冰被河水漸漸沖走，河岸上散落著不少被擊碎的巨大冰塊。

Ice懷抱著一隻黑貓，一臉倔強地跟一個蒙面鐵甲人對峙著。

而Ice的右臂正在不斷抖震，暗紅色的液體緩緩從衣袖上滴到地上。

事實上，Ice幾乎是半跪在地上的，因為她的左小腿三分鐘前才被一顆子彈貫穿了。

蒙面人正要舉起槍指著Ice。

「停手！」

 

Supergirl一拳把蒙面人轟開，蒙面人被轟退了三步，手上的槍亦被打飛到幾米以外。

可是，他不用半秒就反應過來，翻身一個側踢，踢向Supergirl身上。

 

這顯然不是人類！

Supergirl馬上意識眼前這全身覆蓋著鐵甲的對手並不簡單。

「快走！Ice！」

蒙面人一肘擊在Supergirl的肚上，Supergirl被逼退後了一步，雙腳在柔軟的河岸地上一點，彈跳到半空中，再衝去蒙面人想一拳把對方擊倒。

 

Ice勉強在地上頂著傷腿移動著，可是失血過多的她眼前花白著，顯然很難做到「走路」這動作。更別說逃跑了。

 

蒙面人的速度顯然跟得上氪星人的身手，雙方在河岸邊上拳腳來往。

Supergirl雙眼發出鐳射光線，對方居然突然跳到半空中飄浮，避開了Supergirl這致命一擊。

 

電單車的引擎聲音響起，Supergirl和蒙面人的動作一滯。

電單車拉風地在平地彈跳起來，越過森林邊緣那橫卧在地上的巨木，從容地在河邊落地剎車。

 

Kara看到了車上的Maria Hill和Alex，神色一喜。

「Alex！」

蒙面人在空中急速飛上天，在電單車上的Maria Hill和Alex馬上拔槍往天空射擊，可是蒙面人已經在短短幾秒間急速升空至幾百米高空裡。

「快帶Ice離開！」

Supergirl雙腳用力點在地上，化成了紅色的虛影也飛上天去追逐那遠去的黑點。

 

Hill和Alex動作麻利地收起了槍，趕到再也支持不住，已倒在地上的Ice身邊。

 

Hill一下子拎起了Ice的後領。

Alex驚呼，「輕一點！Agent Hill！她中槍了！」

Hill的確只留意到Ice浸滿了鮮血，被利器劃開了的右邊衣袖，忽略了Ice左腿上的槍傷。

 

Ice懷裡的黑貓卻跳到草地上，對著兩名女特工弓起背，露出威嚇的姿勢。

「It’s alright…Kate…她們是來救我的…」

Ice虛弱地說，身子軟弱無力，幾乎是任由Hill把她抱在懷裡。

「不，你錯了，我是帶你回去，好讓我有大把時間教訓你。」

Hill瞇起眼睛盯著懷裡那突然抽風逃跑出來的小外星人。

「Team B！請儘快到達我的坐標，我需要裝甲車上的醫療設備，Over.」Alex拿起對講機通話，「你為甚麼要跑出來？Ice？」

「是Kate讓我出來救她的！她正被人追殺！」Ice聲音稍高了些，乾咳了幾聲，臉上痛苦，「我必須出來救她，雖然我不知道為甚麼，可是我覺得我認識她。」

「她？」Hill疑惑，但同時貼心地移動著她這公主抱的姿勢，多年的外勤經驗令她察覺到Ice必定是傷到了肋骨，所以說話有氣無力，咳時還伴有強烈痛感。

「別告訴我是那隻傻貓。」

 

黑貓似是聽懂了Maria Hill的話，她靈活地跳到Alex的腳邊，爬上了猝不及防的女特工的腿上，從她的後背攀上了肩。

黑貓大聲地喵叫，似是在抗議著。

「Oh my god！」女特工像被人點了穴一般不敢亂動，黑貓窩在她的右肩上，柔軟的毛髮蹭在她的脖上令她異常痕癢。

「Kate是我認識的……我記不起她是誰了……」Ice開始變得迷迷糊糊，「那……蒙面人是開車撞我的人……我記得他。他們，在…在獵殺我們。」

Ice斷斷續續地說了之後就休克了過去。

 

「不管她的神智是不是正常，我們都要把這小不點帶回去好好治療。」Hill這樣說著。

Alex著急起來，七手八腳地把肩上的黑貓趕了下來，拿起對講機吼著，

「裝甲車，三十秒內駛到我的坐標來！我要緊急輸血！」

 

「放輕鬆，她可不是一般的人類，不會這麼容易死的。」

Hill嘴上這麼說著，卻輕柔地把Ice平躺地放在地上，從緊急醫療包裡掏出止血帶綁在左腿和右手上，迅速幫她進行壓迫性止血。

Alex也半蹲在地上開始測著Ice的脈搏。

那隻黑貓跳到Ice的身邊，溫柔地把毛絨絨的頭拱到Ice的頭上。

 

裝甲車轟隆地駛了過來，幾個DEO特工連忙抬著擔架衝了過來。

 

Hill一把將黑貓的脖子拎起，站起身，讓那些特工和Alex合力把Ice移到擔架上。

 

 

「除了要給你的主人戴上跟蹤監察手環和腳環外，我想你也需要一個貓項圈了。」

Hill看著被自己拎在半空中張牙舞爪的黑貓，她面目表情地說，

「I mean，除非你不是一隻普通的黑貓。」

 

 


	4. 《融冰Melting》第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到處撩妹的Agent Hill。  
> Ice在康復中，但記憶仍未恢復，還附帶了一隻奇怪的黑貓。。。  
> Alex在妹妹面前要傾向了Hill了。  
> （對的明顯Kara要姐控哈哈）

《融冰Melting》第四章

 

Ice心不在焉地搔著窩在她肩上的黑貓，自說自話。

「我知道她就是叫Kate，可是我就是怎麼都想不起為甚麼……難道她是我養的貓？但為甚麼那班蒙面人想殺一隻貓呢？」

Alex穿著白大褂，拿著平板電腦觀看著Ice的身體數據。

「腿傷和手臂上的傷口都已經癒合，這是因為你體內分泌出一種特殊的物質,加速了肌肉的再生能力。可是這種物質我還在研究的階段……」

「為甚麼那蒙面人可以跟Kara一樣飛天呢？他開車撞我，可是我卻沒死，反而靠著那湖水活下來了……」

Ice還在喃喃自語。

黑貓舒服地享受著Ice心不在焉的撫摸，喵叫了一聲。

 

「Ice，記憶不是一朝一夕就可找回來的。」

Alex把Ice的注意吸引回來，「你的肋骨卻還在癒合當中，所以我推算這種物質反而沒加速骨頭再癒的能力……」

她放下了平板電腦，「我幫你再檢查一下肋骨。」

 

Alex一把將Ice肩上的黑貓拎到監察病房角落的籠子裡關好，黑貓不斷掙扎卻沒果，只好窩在籠裡喵叫。

 

Ice不太自然的紅著臉，任由著Alex除掉她病號服上的紐扣，掀起她的衣服。

她裡面沒穿任何內衣，Jesus，這單純只是因為她肋骨有傷，所以不能穿而已，當然也是因為她才來Deo沒幾天……Deo可不是酒店，縱使他們是有提供了一雙特小號的5.5碼的拖鞋給自己，但卻粗心大意地漏掉了內衣。

 

Alex有點涼意的手掌貼Ice的胸上，再緩緩移到胸下，輕輕用手指摸索著皮下的助骨。

Ice身子一僵，原本的走神因為Alex這動作馬上回過神來。

 

「忍著點，還疼嗎？」

「不…」Ice囁嚅著，「我…我只是怕癢。」

Alex沒笑，雖然不是專業的醫生，可是她做這類檢查的工作經驗已經十分豐富。

Alex冰涼的手指上的力道重了些，檢查著Ice胸肋位置。

Ice想轉過頭去，但這近距離令她不由得注意到Alex臉上的那長長的睫毛。

Alex專注在她的傷勢上，沒看到Ice紅得快滴出血的耳朵。

那隻黑貓試圖在籠子裡喵叫吸引著Ice的注意力。

「第四、五肋骨還是有輕微骨裂，我想大概還需要一個星期才可以痊癒。試著深呼吸一下。」

Alex終於收回了手。

Ice依著照做，才試著吸氣，卻馬上皺緊了眉。

 

「她的肋骨還沒好嗎？Doc？」

Hill那把標誌性的磁性聲音響起，Alex站直了身子轉頭看往她。

Ice卻幾乎是慌亂地把自己的病號服馬上掩好，口裡卻磕磕絆絆的罵著Hill。

「你你你…你進房都不敲門！知道甚麼叫病人的私隱嗎！」

Alex又轉過身去，看著在床上幾乎要把頭埋在被子裡的Ice。

Ice臉紅得十分可愛，Alex不由得燦爛一笑，「放輕鬆，Ice.」

Alex看往Hill，點了點頭當是打招呼，「Agent Hill，你就算著急也好，她的骨頭都不會馬上癒合的。」

 

Hill一臉不置可否，走到病床身邊，Ice紅著臉瞪著她，雙手抱在胸前，Hill卻無動於衷。

「流氓！」

「像你這樣的小不點有甚麼好看的，別一副我佔了你便宜的模樣。」

Hill依舊是那副酷酷的模樣，覺得Ice在大驚小怪。

「你你你是偷看我……我脫掉衣服後的……」Ice磕磕巴巴的反駁著。

「你英語能力是跌到小學生水平以下嗎？你想說裸體？我要偷看的話，Supergirl或者Agent Danvers的身材都比你要好吧？」

她磁性的聲音吐出來的毒舌卻令Ice臉更紅了。

Alex無奈地手放在Ice頭上摸著，安慰這隻快要氣得炸毛的疑似外星人。

「好了，Agent Hill，watch your language.」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「先別說上次Supergirl與蒙面人一戰後，我們手上根本沒任何關於蒙面人線索。現在你的要求是把Ice帶離Deo總部，把監護她的權力移到你這位神盾局特工手上？抱歉，這個要求不合乎程序。」

Director Henshaw站在Deo總部裡對一臉堅持的Hill說。

「With all due respect，sir.但你要明白，若你們不主動追擊的話，是不可能得到蒙面人任何線索的，難道你要天天派Supergirl出去尋找那個沒影的蒙面人？」Hill雙手抱在胸前，「更可況，Ice一直留在這兒，是不能把蒙面人引出來的。」

 

Kara皺起眉，「What？你要把Ice當作利誘！？上次我和蒙面人交手，我知道他的能耐，若把Ice交到你手上，你可以保護到Ice嗎？別忘記這次 Ice差點就死於失血性休克了！」

「單憑我一人當然不可以。」Hill轉向Supergirl說，「所以這是我與你們Deo的一次合作。」

一直不作聲的Alex終於開口，「Supergirl, 我認同Agent Hill的觀點。」

「Alex！」Supergirl驚訝。

「謝謝，Agent Danvers。」Hill點點頭，「有我的監督，這次Ice不會再有逃跑的機會了。」

Alex搖搖頭說，「應該說是有我們的保護，Ice不會再因為害怕而出走了。」

「保護？」Hill笑了一笑，「是的，但同時也是要用她引出那個神秘蒙面人。」

Supergirl不滿地鼓起嘴,「分別可大了。」

 

Director Henshaw最終還是同意了方案。

「Agent Hill，那你打算帶著Ice去哪裡把蒙面人引出來？」

「郊區裡有一處神盾局的安全屋。」Hill眨眨眼睛，「我打算帶她去那兒。當然，也需要Supergirl和你們的幫助。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

在超查局的走廊裡，Alex和Kara快步並肩走著。

「Alex，你跟Agent Hill只不過合作了一次，你這麼快就站在她那邊了？」

「我不是站在她那邊，我只是以事論事。」Alex說，「更何況，這也是幫到Ice的方法，別忘記我們還要幫她恢復記憶，長期把她困在這裡，她接觸不到真實世界，這對她的記憶恢復不會有幫助。」

「Alex？」Kara停下了腳步。

「Kara？怎麼了？」

「上次我沒能把蒙面人抓回來，抱歉。」

「這不是你的錯。」Alex輕笑，「我相信你的能力。」

「下次那混蛋蒙面人再來的話，我會毫不猶豫擊倒她，保護Ice的。」

Kara用堅定的眼神看著Alex。

「我想知道，若Deo確認了Ice沒危險性後，神盾局會有權力帶走Ice嗎？」

「Agent Hill其實比你想像中要更關心Ice。」Alex一副若有所思，「就算她要帶走Ice，Ice都不會受到傷害的。」

「Alex。」Kara有點疑惑，「為甚麼你好像很信任Agent Hill似的？」

「直覺，特工的直覺。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

 

Maria Hill把輪椅上的Ice推到屋子裡。

「抱好那隻貓，Little One。」

那隻黑貓艱辛地從Ice的懷裡爬上了她幼細的肩膊上,還差點跌下來。

「她就是喜歡窩在我肩上…我有甚麼辦法。」

Ice這麼嘟嚷著。

 

這是一幢位於森林邊緣的兩層別墅小屋，Deo的幾個行動小隊已經潛伏在別墅周圍，全天候監察著別墅和森林附近的動靜。

 

屋裡的Alex已在卧室裡裝好了監察設備，她回過頭來，看到Hill把Ice推進來屋裡。

「Ice，你若覺得累的話可以躺著再休息一下。」

 

Ice小心翼翼地從輪椅上站起身，抱著黑貓好奇地在屋裡四處張望。

「不，我已經躺得夠多了。再躺下去我真的得瘋了。」

 

Ice抱住貓從卧室裡緩步走到客廳裡，Alex和Hill亦步亦趨正要跟上，兩人卻卡在門口處差點碰撞到，Hill揚手一請，讓Alex先踏出卧室。

「看好你的肋骨。」Hill打開了客廳裡的窗簾，讓陽光透了進來，「我可不希望又幫你接好斷掉的肋骨，說不定下次斷骨還會把你的肺戳穿。」

「別嚇她，Hill。」Alex揚揚眉，「還有，她的肋骨是我接的。」

 

Supergirl穿著紅披風從窗戶飛了進來。

「沒有外星人，亦沒有蒙面人的跡象。」

Supergirl自顧自的打開冰箱，拿出裡面一罐可樂，「Ice，要喝嗎？」

「謝了，我不喝。」Ice笑了，「你要我幫你再把可樂變冰一點嗎？」

「Kara。」Alex警告地說，「別想打冰箱裡雪糕的主意。」

Supergirl吐吐舌頭，打開可樂喝了一口，睜著無辜的眼睛。

「可以開始監察環的設置了，Agent Danvers。」Hill這樣提議著。

「甚麼監察環？」Ice警惕地問。

「是Agent Hill拜托我設計的。」Alex說，「其實就是電子監察腳環和手環，它們上面有追蹤定位訊號，還可以監察你的所有生命體征。」

Hill指著黑貓，「沒錯，就像你那隻黑貓頸上的那個一樣。」

黑貓窩在Ice腿上睡覺，只見黑貓頸上戴了一圈用銀色軟帶制成的頸圈裝置。

 

Ice一臉黑線，「我又不是你的寵物！！」

Supergirl連忙攬過Ice的肩，「放輕鬆…」

Ice呼痛了一聲，Supergirl不小心攬Ice時太過用力了。

「這就是氪星人的力氣？」Hill饒有興味地問。

「Kara。」Alex用有點責怪的目光看往Kara，「Ice的肋骨還沒完全好的。」

「抱歉！」

 

Alex把兩個電子監察環分別套上了Ice的左手手腕和右腳腳踝上。

「你可放心帶著來洗澡，它依靠內部能量運作，不會漏電……」

Alex調整了一下監察環的鬆緊度。

「這真的像囚犯一樣。」

暫時套上了襯衫，但裡面還穿著女超人服裝的Kara站在廳裡旁觀，這樣評價著。

現在她手上拿著的是一包薯片，嘴裡喫得吱吱作響。

「我當年也沒這樣被對待過啊！」

「相信我，我當時可是費了很大力氣說服Hank不把這些玩意套在你身上的，Kara。」

Alex把原本放置兩個監察環的工作箱關上。

「Ice，試著站起身活動一下手腳。」

 

Ice站起身，穿起拖鞋在廳裡踱步。

腳環和手環都有一定的粗度，其實剛戴上真的讓她有一種囚犯的感覺。

「只差一件囚衣了。」Ice說，「幸好這玩意沒有鏡頭不可以錄影，不然我都不敢洗澡了…」

「這挺有趣的。」Hill一臉認真，「真的很像寵物，不像囚犯。」

Ice忍不住反駁，「我說了我不是你的寵物！」

「好好好，不當寵物和囚犯。」Hill終於忍不住微笑，「外面很多玩具都長這個樣子，你就當我們給你買了……玩具。」

「玩具？甚麼玩具？」Ice不解。

Kara突然悟到了Hill指的是甚麼，嘴裡的薯片喫得她連連咳嗽。

「咳……」Kara尷尬地說，「我…我去樓上看一下上面的卧室，你知道的，我們今晚……哎，這幾天都得在這裡留宿。」

「Hill，別逗她了。」Alex無奈地說。

Hill坐在沙發上，翹起二郎腿。

「我沒逗她，不就是情趣玩具（Sex玩具）嗎？的確長得挺像。」

Alex翻了一個白眼，「我不做情趣玩具的，Maria Hill。」

這可是她第一次叫自己的全名，Hill先是一愣，然後笑了起來。

Hill又看往站在地上的Ice，但這個蠢萌。至今仍不知道有沒外星基因的。小不點，卻一臉沒反應過來。

「情趣玩具？情趣……玩具…？」

Ice突然記起了甚麼叫「Sex玩具」了。

 

「這一點兒都不好笑！」

Ice一臉生無可戀，氣沖沖的踏著樓梯上去找Kara去了。

 

「See, 腳步這麼有力，她肋骨肯定全好了。」

Hill收起笑容。

Alex卻莫名笑了起來，「我真喜歡看你逗Ice的模樣，Hill。」

「是嗎？」Hill淡淡地說，「能愉悅你是我的榮幸，Agent.」

 

 

 

 


	5. 《融冰Melting》第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新角色出現了。  
> Alex實力寵Kara，Hill繼續實力撩妹。  
> Ice繼續負傷之路哈哈哈~

《融冰Melting》第五章

Kara正在跟Alex站在開放式的廚房裡煮著意大利面。

其實本來Hill想叫pizza了事，但鑑於他們身處的位置渺無人煙，所以最終還是否決了。

其實Hill並沒這麼蠢，以Supergirl的速度，拿個pizza絕對只是幾分鐘的路程。

可是Alex已一臉寵溺地拿著Kara買來的材料，跟著興奮的妹妹進廚房開始做晚飯了。

Hill唯有裝作沒想到這點。

 

Hill坐在沙發裡無聊地掏出迷你筆記本塗畫著。

她的敏銳聽力自然聽到Ice在後方靜悄悄靠近的腳步聲。

 

Hill裝著聽不到。

直到這可惡的小不點搶去了自己手上的筆記本為止。

「還來。」Hill不善地盯著Ice，眼角餘光瞥見廚房裡的Alex側頭看了她一眼。

 

Hill沒伸手去搶，自然是因為Ice身上還有傷，她怕自己一小心又把Ice弄得散架了，這後果絕對是會惹怒以Ice的私人醫生為自居的Agent Danvers。

Ice卻拿著筆記本坐到沙發上，皺著眉指著上頭的塗鴉，「你畫的這堆是甚麼？」

 

「我說還來。」Hill壓低了聲音。

Hill看了一眼廚房，倆姊妹開始把烹好的肉醬倒出。

 

Ice開始朗讀筆記本的內容。

「An unregistered gifted. Identity - unknown…IQ …below50!?」

Hill終於懶洋洋地出手，把筆記本奪回，「閉嘴，小不點。」

 

「這是在寫我嗎？那堆是甚麼，像一堆……屎」

Hill撇嘴，見鬼！她有甚麼資格批評自己的畫功！？

 

「那是冰晶！是你的能力！」

「甚麼！？為甚麼寫我IQ低於五十！太過份了你！」

Ice氣得猛然站了起身，但卻馬上臉色發白地掩著自己的胸口，呼吸急喘了一下。

 

Alex捧著做好的意大利面走出來，不著痕跡地給了Hill一個警告的眼神。

「悠著點，Ice，你的傷還沒好，別鬧了，晚餐都好了。」

 

Ice規規矩矩地坐在餐桌前，開始吃著肉醬意面。

「你們知道嗎，原來Hill特工唯一的弱項是畫畫。」

「吃東西時不要說話。」

Hill瞪了Ice一眼，但Alex又給了她一個不讚同的眼神。

倒是Kara在唯恐天下不亂。

「這是特工的通病嗎？我姐姐小時候畫畫也是最差的，但她其他科目都是全A！」

「Kara！」

面對姐姐的一臉無可奈可，Kara只是吐吐舌頭，弄出鬼臉。

討人厭的Ice再度給Hill一個勝利的幼稚笑容，Hill唯有決定低下頭吃著這份不錯的晚餐。

她可不想被氣得把晚餐全吐出來。

 

晚餐後，本來捲起衣袖要幫忙洗碗的Kara，卻臨時因為「某些私人公務」而瞬間飛走。

Hill給了Alex一個心照不宣的眼神，沒有主動問這個Supergirl的「偽裝身份」到底是甚麼。

Hill若想知道，自然可以私下調查，但Supergirl並不是神盾局給Hill的任務。

 

Hill禮貌性地主動接下了洗碗的任務，把碗碟泡在盛滿水的水池裡。

Ice拿著那沉重的的玻璃杯小心翼翼地走到水池旁邊放下，卻失手把玻璃杯摔了在地上。

Hill漂亮地彎下腰接住了玻璃杯，但水花四濺，滿滿地灑了在Hill和Ice的腿上。

Ice猛呼著痛，按著胸口跌坐在濕滑的地上。

因為她剛剛不知覺地做出了跟Hill同樣的動作，企圖彎下腰去接摔下的水杯。

而她忘了自己肋骨上還有幾道裂縫，Hill沒有。

 

Hill馬上不顧自己濕漉漉的手，把Ice扶起。

Alex聽到Ice的呼痛，緊張地從樓上奔了下來，。

「Ice！」

Ice依然按緊了胸口，一臉痛苦。

Alex解開了Ice胸前濕透的襯衫紐扣，手探進了她的胸上。

「忍著痛，Ice，放鬆，試著緩緩吸氣……我摸到你的肋骨了，很好，骨頭沒斷開，試著呼氣…」

Ice皺緊眉了，卻搖搖頭。

一團黑影在眼前閃過，Hill下意識地避開，不由得放開了Ice的手，幸好Alex扶好了Ice。

那隻憤怒的黑貓跳進了水池，不滿地朝Alex喵喵大叫。

Hill不顧黑貓的掙扎，把貓從水裡撈了出來。

「小不點，你的貓又在發瘋了？」

「我扶她去卧室。」

Hill看著Alex扶著Ice緩緩離開。

黑貓猛地咬了她一口，Hill縮了手，黑貓跳進地上跑得沒影了。

Hill剛才只顧猛盯著那名特工的背影，忘了自己手上那一隻不斷掙扎想跳走的黑貓了！

她絕對不是有意盯著的！

Hill內心發誓。

 

「Ice肋骨的傷似乎又裂開了，我剛剛打了止痛針給她，她睡著了。」

Alex站在房門前，對剛路過的Hill交代。

「那隻黑貓……你不覺得有些不對勁嗎？」Hill皺眉問。

Alex卻沒Hill顯得這麼愁眉深鎖，反而笑了一下，「你對那隻貓做了些甚麼？Agent Hill？」

Hill鬆開緊皺的眉頭，聳聳肩，「吹乾一隻憤怒的貓的毛髮？」

一團柔軟擦過了Hill和Alex腳邊，那隻聰明又古怪的黑貓飛快地鑽進了沒關緊的門後。

神奇的是，卧室的門仿佛有人控制般自動關上了。

 

這下子連吃得有些飽的Hill都反應慢了半拍，門關上了才正要衝過去。

Hill的手卻被Alex溫暖的手拉住了。

「那隻貓不會傷害Ice的。」

Alex很有信心地搖搖頭。

Hill怔了一怔，沒有放開她的手。

「你這麼肯定？」

Alex微笑，鬆開了手。

Hill試著不留痕跡地把手藏在身後。

 

「那隻黑貓是有些古怪，這兩天我發現她一直在聆聽我們說話。」

「一隻貓，聆聽人類談話？」Hill緊盯著Alex的微笑，「我早就說了，那不是一隻普通的黑貓。不然為甚麼那蒙面外星人要追殺…牠…她，和Ice？」

 

「我有一個新方法，明天可試試能不能喚醒Ice的記憶。」

Hill嘲笑，「說不定連原本的她都不認識這隻黑貓呢？」

「Ice是知道的，她說過貓的名字叫Kate」

 

門裡，毛髮已乾透的黑貓輕巧地鑽進了被窩，乖巧地伏在熟睡的Ice肩上，倚著她的頭髮。

黑貓輕輕地叫了一聲，仿佛怕把Ice驚醒。

黑貓看了Ice一眼，舐了她的臉，然後捲成一團，閉上眼睛睡覺。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

Alex和Hill決定輪流守夜。

因為Ice有傷在身，不便睡在二樓的睡房。

而Alex口中的Kara大概是今晚都不會回來了，Hill和Alex兩人很有默契地沒佔用二樓的兩間睡房。

 

一名合格的特工可不能離自己的保護對像這麼遠。

 

Alex坐在廚房前的高椅上，拿起啤酒喝了一口。

她故意把沙發留給了Hill。

「我不需要睡沙發，Agent Danvers。」

Hill故意坐在單人扶手椅上。

「啤酒？」Alex問。

Hill點點頭。

Alex笑了一笑，拿著另外一枝啤酒坐在那長型沙發上。

兩人碰瓶。

「cheers.」

Alex懶慵地挨在沙發上，半躺在上面，頭正向著Hill那方。

 

「你喝多少瓶才會醉？」

「這是工作夜，我不會喝醉的。」Alex別過臉，看著她身後的Hill。

Alex挑挑眉，把手裡的啤酒咕嚕咕嚕地全數灌進口裡。

Hill不甘示弱。

 

她說得沒錯，Hill瞧得出Alex壓根兒沒要臉紅的跡象。

 

「Star Bar.」Hill輕描淡寫的說。

「What?」

「National City的，我來之前看過旅遊指南，不是很出名嗎？」

「是，那又怎樣？」

「有空，可以一起去喝一杯。」

Alex把空瓶放下，坐了起身，手撐下巴，緊盯著Hill，卻沒有回答。

「我是說。」Hill把啤酒喝光了。「若Ice那傢伙還是失憶，可以試試灌酒這方式。你知道的，審訊中通常這招都有用。」

Alex笑著點點頭，然後仿佛有些疲倦的閉起眼睛，閉目養神。

Hill鬆一口氣，她有些發燙的臉絕對是酒精作的怪！

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

 

Hill幾乎是整夜沒睡，在她盯著Alex的睡臉快三個小時後，對方精神抖擻的準時醒來並表示到她值班了。

但Hill其實只是閉眼假寐，根本沒睡著過。

 

兩名特工之間的寂靜氣氛直到清晨六時許時，才遭一名女性尖叫聲打破。

事出突然，Hill只是下意識地跟隨著Alex沖向尖叫聲的來源－Ice的睡房，Hill根本沒功夫認出這把尖叫聲是誰。

但Alex知道，這是Kara的尖叫聲。

 

睡房的門被Alex粗暴地推開，門反彈了一下，又被緊隨其後的Hill一手按下。

Kara穿著一身職業套裝，金髮有些凌亂，窗口大開，顯然是剛剛飛回來的。

床上的Ice正要迷迷糊糊地睜開眼睛，全然不知道，床上多了一個人。

 

一個棕色短髮的裸女，一個有著跟Alex一模一樣的臉的女人。

Hill竭力阻止自己看這名裸女除了臉以外的身體部位。

好吧，是真的跟Alex Danvers長得幾乎一樣的臉。

這種情況，即使是神盾局精英特工，hill的大腦都一時停工了，她僵硬地轉動頭，看往Alex。

Alex當然算是短髮，但她的黑髮可是長到及肩的，不像床上這人。

Alex的表情沒Hill想像中的精采，只是一片空白。

倒是Kara－那位穿著職業套裝的Supergirl……

這令Hill分心地開始猜想這Supergirl的白天偽裝工作到底是甚麼，白領嗎？

Kara一臉驚嚇，指著床上的人，又指著自己相處了十多年的養姐Alex，可憐的Supergirl都臉漲紅了，一句話都說不出。

「Alex！那不……不是你！那……那是誰！？」

 

Hill如果是Alex，大概會想一掌拍在Kara頭上。

但Alex沒有，她只是鎮定自若地把自己身上的外套脫下，撒手一揚，把外套蓋在已悠悠轉醒的「短髮。裸女。Alex」身上。

 

Ice爬了起身，看著身邊攬緊了身上外套的裸女，嚇得發出分貝比Supergirl還要高的尖叫聲。

 

Hill的手不自覺地揉上太陽穴。

一夜無眠。

這可真是個糟糕透頂的早上。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「你叫…Kate？」

眾人中最為冷靜的還是Alex，她首先發問。

 

那位頂著跟Alex一模一樣的臉的裸女…好吧，她已經穿上衣服了，是一套本身Alex預備給Ice穿的睡衣，穿在身材跟Alex差不多高佻的Kate身上，倒是顯得小了。

 

「我叫Kate Sullivan（凱特。沙利文）。」

凱特冷靜地喝了一口咖啡。

 

事實上，除了Ice以外，她們每人手上都拿著一杯熱騰騰的咖啡。

Ice還處於呆滯狀態，被Kara擁著坐在沙發上。

Ice手上的自然是杯熱牛奶。

 

「你有必要解釋這一切，你幾個小時前還是一隻黑貓，現在卻無緣無故變回了人形？」

Hill開始了審問。

「她她她她是那隻黑貓？？！！」Kara難以置信。

「變成黑貓非我的本意，Agents。」凱特很嚴肅，「是那個追殺著我們的蒙面人在抓了我之後，把不知名的實驗藥劑注射進我體內的。我掙扎著昏倒前聽到他親耳說，這藥劑可令我痛苦地死去，但現實卻是，我醒來後變成了黑貓。後來……我趁無人注意，就逃出了蒙面人的實驗基地。」

 

「追殺－你們？」Alex問，「你真的認識Ice？你和她到底是甚麼人？」

凱特看往沙發上顯得呆若木雞，不知道是還沒睡醒還是處於驚嚇中的Ice。

凱特顯然眼神軟化了，低下頭開始講述她們的故事。

 

「我是Rain的……醫生。她全名叫池靈雨，我們都叫她Rain。三個月前，她在海邊游水時被閃電擊中了，在我的醫院裡昏迷了一個月。醒來後，Rain的情緒很不穩定，執意想離開醫院…她…在某個晚上被我發現，她有了化水為冰的能力。」

 

「池？Ci？Cheese？這是甚麼姓氏？」

Hill大感奇怪，應該說這沙利文醫生的故事處處都顯得奇怪。

「這是Cantonese吧？所以Ice她真的是混血兒？」Alex問。

「Rain……是孤兒出身，名字是親生父母留給她的，我想應該是有中國血統吧？她在孤兒院裡待到五歲時才被收養，到她長大了，養父母某年出了車禍……」凱特謹慎地回答。

「我……是孤兒？」Ice終於有些反應，抬起頭問。

「哎，甚麼是Cantonese？」Kara拙劣地轉移話題。

「別告訴我你沒看過Jackie Chan的電影？」

Hill看著臉上表情一片空白的Ice，不忍心地接著了Kara的話題。

「說不定是Hong Kong？或者東南亞？那些某些華人都會說Cantonese的。」Alex拉回話題，「沙利文醫生，那你和Ice是怎樣被蒙面人盯上的？他又是甚麼人？外星人？」

「也有可能是另外一個瘋狂博士，照她的說法。」Hill猜。

凱特搖搖頭，「事實上我們都不知道蒙面人的真正身份。我幫Rain瞞了醫院所有的人，不讓其他人知道她的能力。出院後，Rain卻來找我求助，說自己每天都好像被好幾個人跟蹤，她嚇得已經不敢回大學宿舍了，所以只得借住我家…」

 

「大學？哪一所？」Ice問。

「波士頓大學。」凱特回答，「你的養父母留了一筆遺產給你。」

「大學生？二十…二十一歲？」Hill不是很確定。

「二十四。」凱特的注意力終於由Ice轉向Hill，曾經作為黑貓的她自然知道Hill一直對Ice的年齡很有興趣。

「Ice她似乎…在上大學前有花了一些時間，去亞洲尋找父母，但她說找不到。」

「說說你出事被抓的那一天，沙利文醫生。」Alex問。

「Dr.ullivan…我…」Ice突然打斷，卻不敢抬頭。

「請叫我凱特，Rain。」凱特有些著急。

「凱特，我……真的沒任何家人？」Ice鼓起勇氣問。

凱特複雜地看了Ice一眼。

Kara有點著急，臉上更多的是擔憂，「Ice，我們就是你的家人啊！我們……」

「Kara。」Alex制止了Kara，「抱歉，沙利文醫生，請繼續。」

 

Kara握緊了Ice的雙手，凱特有些黯然地低下頭，繼續說道。

「那天我開車準備帶Rain離開波士頓去National City，我們覺得在波士頓哪裡都不安全。雖然我看不到，但Rain卻一直感應到有人監視和跟蹤我們。怎料還沒到National City，我們就在公路上我們被蒙面人襲擊。只有這個蒙面人有高速飛行的能力，其他襲擊我們的人是普通槍手。我們的輪胎被射中了，不得不下車逃跑……怎料，我被抓了，我昏迷前唯一確認的事情是Rain成功逃走了。」

 

「接下來就是冰湖……Ice僅有的回憶是她被車撞得重傷，她迷迷糊糊地跌進了湖，但醒來後發現身上的傷都好了，湖卻變成了冰。」Hill接著說下去。

Kara突然尖叫站了起身。

「慢著！那……之前找到的…Ice的兩個身份是怎麼一回事？」

「Carey Smith，新加坡公民。還有一個，Sophie Alexander，美國加州人……」Alex準確地回憶著這兩個身份的資料。

「既然Agent Danvers都可以跟這位沙利文醫生長得一模一樣，說不定有其他長得像Ice的人，都無可厚非？」Hill調侃著。

凱特搖搖頭，「Agent Hill，我很肯定我沒其他有血緣關係的姊妹，這點你可以不用亂猜。」

「可是…Ice她可是混血兒，怎麼這麼容易就有其他跟她長得一模一樣的人？」

Kara依然抱著懷疑的態度。

「他們要的是我。」Ice突然無緣無故地說了一句，「這些是為我準備的身份？他們要的人是我。」

Kara、Alex互相緊張地交換神色，Hill緊皺著眉看著這倆姊妹。

凱特走到Ice的身前，緩緩蹲下，握住了Ice不住顫抖的手。

「他們不會得到你的，Rain。」凱特柔聲說，「你很安全。」

Ice搖搖頭，「他們必須要得到我，我們才可以知道他們正在策劃甚麼壞事。」

Ice鬆開了凱特的手，站起身走向了Hill，她一臉決意。

「讓我離開。」

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate Sullivan（凱特。沙利文）
> 
> 原型請參照Chyler的電視劇《Taxi Brooklyn》  
> 她在裡面飾演女警探 - （Cat） Caitlyn Sullivan.  
> 文中改成了女醫生。  
> 因為不想跟SG裡的Cat Grant重名，所以改為＂Kate"
> 
> （這也是為甚麼Alex跟Kate長得一模一樣的原因…哈哈哈）


	6. 《融冰Melting》第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蒙面人狙擊了Ice.  
> 這次連Hill都救不到Ice了。  
> Hill離開了Deo.  
> 下集高能哈哈請留意。  
> 另外一條百合線終於揭曉！！！！！！！！！！！！

《融冰Melting》第六章

 

斜陽餘暉打在紅葉間。

枯葉被踩碎的聲音連連響起。

Ice踏著沉重的腳步，氣喘噓噓地跑在森林間。

 

腳步聲停了下來，只餘不懷好意的秋風掠過漫天的紅葉。

Ice的手按在厚實的樹幹上，她回過頭來，看著背後的渺無人煙。

Ice下定決心，別過臉，繼續拖著腳步往森林裡進發。

 

突然Ice的後領被一隻手拎起，Ice沒有尖叫，只是緊皺著眉。

她整個人被人提上了半空，俯瞰著這森林公園的漫天紅葉。

「放開她！」

一抹勁紅沖到半空中。

蒙面人正在把Ice高高提起，試圖飛快地飛往上空避開Supergirl。

 

突然Ice的手肘強而有力地向後撞到蒙面人的肋骨上，蒙面人手一鬆，鬆開了她的後領。

Ice沒有從半空裡跌落，然後穩穩地定在半空中，飛離了蒙面人。

Supergirl飛到了「Ice」的身邊，Ice的相貌和身材漸漸發生變化，化成了綠色火星人。

「真希望你們會給那神盾局特工一個合理的謊言，若我因此而暴露了，這都是你們的錯。」

Hank跟Supergirl說。

「先把這混蛋揍下來再說！Hank！」

 

蒙面人發出野獸般的怒吼，雙手朝半空上的Supergirl和Hank發出灼熱火紅的衝擊波。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

Ice緊閉雙眼躺在床上，凱特抿著嘴坐在床邊，握著她的手。

 

Alex悄悄關起門縫，轉過身來，卻看到Hill站在樓梯間。

Hill用眼神示意Alex跟上，踏上了樓梯走到二樓。

 

Alex走進二樓的走廊，Hill就站在窗邊，佻望著森林。

「你們的科技居然先進到可以找人模仿Ice的形體去騙蒙面人出來？」

Alex走到她身後，同樣看著窗外回答著。

「你真不應該下鎮靜劑把Ice弄暈的，你看到那女醫生想把你放在手術枱上解剖的眼神了嗎？」

Hill微微轉過頭，鼻尖幾乎擦過Alex的臉，但Alex只是微微昂開頭，站在原地，近距離盯著她。

Hill輕笑，「我不會讓我的目標離開我視線范圍，以身犯險的。」

「Ice是你的目標？」

「對，任務目標。」Hill整個身體轉過來，背靠著關起的窗戶。而Alex就把手放在牆上，兩人繼續近距離相視。「你們DEO該不會除了Supergirl外，還有其他外星人秘密武器嗎？一個可變形的外星人？」

「我只可以說，DEO的秘密還遠不及神盾局所埋藏起來的十分之一呢。你們怎樣稱呼那玩意來著？冷藏庫？」

Hill滿意地勾笑容，「你懂得還真不少，Agent Danvers.」

「我對神盾局的了解不多，不過是道聽途說罷了。」

Alex的手緩緩放下，踏前了一步，幾乎把吐出的氣息噴在Hill的肩上。

Hill的眼神漸漸變了。

似乎有人在玩火，Hill玩味地看著Alex的側臉。而後者正在自己的耳朵上輕聲說話。

「遠不及這幾天相處中，我所了解的你－－保護欲強，看起來強勢、但卻會出人意料地願意合作……」

Alex眼疾手快地從Hill的耳裡拔出微型耳機，Hill愣了一秒，雖然她有足夠時間來反應，但她還沒有沒任何動作，任由這名Deo特工迅速退後，指尖炫耀地把微型耳機揚揚。

 

「可是合作之餘，你是不會放棄那點小心思的。你在竊聽著Supergirl和Hank的對話，對吧？那是只供我們三人對話用的秘密頻道。」

「Come on, relax, Alex.」

Hill逼近Alex，Alex把手裡的耳機塞進口袋裡，一步一步地退後。

「反正他們還沒分出勝負，起碼還有兩分鐘，等你們故意把蒙面人放走了，你們DEO才會順籐摸瓜地追蹤蒙面人，把他的老巢找出來，不是嗎？」

 

「別小看Supergirl，一分鐘就夠了。」

這次輪到Hill把Alex逼到牆角處，Alex瞇了瞇眼，看上去毫不退讓。

「若你敢把Hank的秘密說出去，我保證你……」

 

「保證我甚麼，Agent Davers?」

Hill問，手卻頑皮地伸進了Alex的褲袋，摸索著剛才的微型耳機抽出來。

Alex立刻按著Hill不安份的手。

「我保證你會得到永生難忘的教訓。」

「我真期待。」

Alex的眼神閃爍了一下，鬆開了手，反而按緊了自己耳上的耳機。

「On my way, supergirl.突擊隊Team A Go! Team B stand by！」

 

Alex推開了Hill朝樓梯處狂奔，但Hill卻猛地抓住了她的手把她拉回來，Alex一頭撞在Hill的懷裡。

「Be Careful.」

Alex稍稍漲紅了臉，手粗暴地推在Hill的肩上，然後頭也不回地沖下了樓梯。

 

Hill笑了一笑，拳頭放開，手心裡握著那顆微型耳機。

她重新把耳機戴回耳中。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「Alex，我和Hank已經發現地下基地的入口。」

「Supergirl，小心為上，Team A快到了！」

「沒時間了，我和Hank先進去！不能讓蒙面人逃脫！」

「Shit! Team A！Go！Go！Go！」

「Section A occupied, no sign of enemy. Over.」

「Section B clear！」

「Copy that。」

「沒可能，我明明看著蒙面人飛進這地下基地的，Hank都看到了！」

「Supergirl，冷靜點。至少這地下基地是個很好的線索，我們要搞清楚這蒙面人到底在研究些甚麼，為甚麼他們這麼想得到Ice。」

「我知道，但……」

 

客廳裡，Hill猛然轉過身來，拔起槍指向門口。

那是凱特.沙利文，曾經的黑貓小姐。

Hill收起手槍，手指輕輕在耳上一碰，把耳裡的頻道暫時關閉。

「沙利文醫生，有甚麼事？」

 

「我想謝謝你。」沙利文醫生有些神色複雜。

Hill看著她長得跟Alex幾乎一模一樣的臉，不禁覺得有趣。

「謝謝我甚麼？」

「你一直在保護Rain…Ice。」

Hill嗤笑。「這是我的任務，而且別開心得這麼早。等DEO願意把冰的監察權撒消了，我得把她帶回神盾局，把她放進監察名錄裡。」

「那是以後的事。現在……是該想盡辦法令她恢復記憶才對。」

 

異樣的聲響從卧室裡傳來。

Hill和凱特撞開了被反鎖的門。

卧室裡的窗口打開了，強風鼓動著窗簾。

「Rain！」凱特沖了過去，跳出了窗口狂奔。

「Shit！」Hill停了在窗口處，從窗口看上高空，一個黑色的身影迅速逼近。

Hill沒遲疑，手拍上耳機，迅速連接頻道。「Alex，蒙面人在這裡！Ice跑了出去！」

 

「過來啊你這混蛋！」Ice跑在黃昏斜照著的叢林裡，向天空裡的黑影怒吼。

「有種你就過來殺我！」

「Rain！Come back！」凱特衝了過來，把她撲下。

天空上的蒙面人朝二人發動灼熱的衝擊波。衝擊波把二人身後的大樹擊中，樹被攔腰截斷了。

「你是瘋了嗎！Rain！Run！」凱特一手拎起了Ice，Ice卻把她推開，及時伸手接了蒙面人下一波射來的衝擊波。

 

一大片冰晶在空中迅速蔓延，抵擋了衝擊波。

瘋狂鼓動的心臟、不停舒張的肺部令她的肋骨隱隱作痛，但Ice卻在狂風中繼續高舉雙手。

「不許你再傷害我，傷害任何人！」

Ice用力地鼓動手中的冰晶，尖銳的冰刺朝空中的蒙面人擊中，蒙面人輕鬆地飛開躲避，但卻忽略了背後的冷箭。

另外幾枝冰刺從後貫穿了蒙面人的身體。

 

冰喘著氣，雙手放下，凝結的冰晶依然從地面伸延至高空上。

「好樣的，Elsa！」Hill狂奔而至，把站起身的凱特拉到自己背後。

Hill抽出槍，朝半空中的蒙面人射擊。

子彈徒勞無功地擊中蒙面人的身體卻反彈到地面，他抬起頭，身體即使被冰刺貫穿了，卻依然沒流出血來。

「Shit，帶她走！凱特！」

凱特把呆在原地的Ice拉走。

「Dear, 你們再不在三十秒裡趕來，我可要跟冰雪女王葬身此地了！」

 

耳機裡傳來Alex焦急的回答，「Kara！」

狂風把Supergirl的狂吼吹得零零散散，「Almost there！」

 

蒙面人發出難聽的怪笑著，雙手高舉，一股紅色的異動能量在他手上集結。

「Damn。」

紅色能量轟向了地面。

Hill在地上連滾了幾個空手翻，追上了二人。

凱特和Ice正回過頭來，驚愕地看著半空上的能量波的。

Hill朝二人撲了過去，紅色能量在她背後迅速襲來。

Ice害怕地在Hill和凱特的懷裡緊閉著眼睛。

冰晶在在半空中冒出，抵抗著狂暴的紅色能量波。

森林裡的樹林都掛上了冰，地面以難以置信的速度凝結成冰，巨大的冰層抵擋著這股紅色紅量。

Hill把懷裡的Ice翻過身，看到她翻起的白眼和迅速白了下去的嘴唇。

Ice的體溫正在急迅下降。

 

凱特緊緊把Ice抱了過來，「Rain！No！」

「混蛋！這樣下去你會死的！」

Hill祈禱沙利文的短跑速度可以跟自己持平。

Hill抽出鎮靜針劑打進Ice的身體，隨之把Ice抱起。

「Run！」

Hill抱著Ice，跟凱特一起在冰層的保護下沒命狂奔，但那股紅色能量一直緊隨著蔓延開去的冰層不放。

身負重物的Hill的奔跑速度跟凱特差不多，但Hill並沒放鬆警惕。

半空上的冰層已形成了一個巨大的冰罩，但擴張速度停了下來。

Hill察覺到懷裡的Ice體溫正漸漸回復正常。

冰破裂的聲音響起，冰層由厚變薄。

紅色能量追上了三人，巨大衝擊把地面上的三人拋得高高的。

 

Hill抱著Ice重重地跌在地面上，萬幸的是她除了聽到凱特落地的聲音外，並沒聽到她預料中自己手臂骨折聲音。

Hill在耳鳴中，模糊地聽到她那渴求而久的人聲。

 

那是Alex不斷在呼喚自己和Ice的聲音。

「Maria！Ice！」

Maria Hill終於失去意識。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

Hill回復意識之時，首先感覺到的不是渾身酸痛，而是臉上那濕冷的毛巾。

Hill以一個非病人應有的靈敏，迅速抓住了來人的手腕。

Hill睜開眼睛，那是Alex，手上還拿著毛巾。

「你醒了。」Alex舒了一口氣，Hill的手鬆開了,她竭力不在臉上露出尷尬。

Alex站起身，表情卻有些不自然，只顧轉身把毛巾放到一邊。

Hill在床上爬起身，環顧四周，她正身處在DEO總部裡。

「你幫我擦臉？」

真是有史以來甦醒後的最棒台詞。Hill晃晃腦袋，試圖讓自己清醒些。

「我昏迷了多少？Ice呢？沙利文醫生呢？蒙面人被打敗了？」

Alex雙手撐在桌前，不願意正眼看著Hill，緩緩地開口回答。

「兩天，蒙面人消失了。」

Hill下了床，有些討厭自己身上穿著的病號服，她邊活動著筋骨，邊走去Alex。

「甚麼叫消失了？」

「失蹤的意思。」

Hill皺著，正要走向門口，「Ice呢？」

Alex及時拉住了她的手，Hill停下了腳步，有些疑惑地看著有難言之隱的Alex。

Hill內心升起一股不好的預感。

「凱特.沙利文比你早半小時醒了。」

Alex依然低下頭，沒看Hill的眼睛。

「Ice她……她身體機能運作正常，體溫恢復正常，可是……」

 

Hill的心揪到了半空，「But what?」

「我們…測不到Ice的腦電波頻率。」

Hill失神了數秒，但隨之反應過來，坐回床上。

 

Hill乾澀的噪子，好不容易吐出了一句反駁。

「可是她的少部份基因與人類完全不同，是一組新的組成形式。」

Hill看往Alex，Alex眼神流露出的訊息令她覺得非常不舒服。

 

那是同情、憐憫。

 

「這是你的分析結果，不是嗎？Agent Danvers？」

Hill依然不願意相信這事實，這不可能，腦電波消失？肯定是儀器出問題了。

那鮮活的，老被她欺負的小不點，怎麼可能會……

「腦電腦頻率測不到，不等於死亡。」

Hill下了結論。

 

Alex一臉內疚，「那……那不是你的錯，Hill。」

「那的確不是你的錯，Agent Hill.」凱特突然打開了門，一臉蒼白。

「是我沒保護到她。我讓我的女朋友死在我手裡了。」

 

Hill瞪大了眼睛，但仍然阻止不到胃裡沉甸甸的感覺。

她早就該猜到的，Ice看著Alex時的奇怪反應，黑貓的舉止……

除了Ice的記憶一直都沒恢復過來之外。

 

「你換了衣服？」

Alex的聲音打斷了Hill的思緒。

凱特已換上了便裝，沒穿著跟Hill一樣的病號服。

 

「我是人類，我沒奇怪的能力，你們沒權利扣留我。」凱特轉過身來，「我會為她報仇的。」

 

門關上了。

Hill皺著眉起身，但Alex卻擋在她面前。

「怎麼了，你不阻止她去送死？」

「你現在要做的是好好休息。」

「我不需要被保護！」

Hill體裡的怒氣開始升上來，難以平息，「我的工作就是保護其他人，而我失敗了！」

「這不是你的錯。」Alex雙手搭在Hill肩上。

「Hill, 若不是你及時把Ice的能力鎮靜下來,她很有可能已經當場……」

「這是我的失職。」Hill冷酷地說，「神盾局特工會勇於承擔責任的。」

 

 


	7. 《融冰Melting》第七章之Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幾乎是只有Hill和Alex情感動作戲。  
> 兩人情感發展的重要一步。（用動作來訴說情感的戲）  
> （好吧其實就是肉啊！！！！！！）
> 
> 建議閱讀年齡：年滿十六歲人士

《融冰Melting》第七章

 

整整一個星期，Hill領著神盾局秘密派來National City的特工小隊在城內外搜了一遍，都沒發現到蒙面人蹤影。

 

Hill沒再踏入過DEO地下總部一步。

 

凌晨三點，Hill回到自己在市裡一處秘密安全屋裡。

她大概已經有三十多小時沒睡過覺了。

其實Hill一直都睡不著。

她內心的高傲難以容忍自己的目標在其保護下出事。

 

Hill把腳上的靴胡亂踢在玄關上，光著腳走進廳裡，拿出威士忌滿滿的斟了一大杯，灌下。

金黃色的液體順著她的頸項流下，弄濕了Hill身上的衣服。

不消一會兒，酒瓶便空了，Hill脫掉了上衣，上身僅餘下內衣，搖搖晃晃地走向衛生間。

衛生間的門關上了，傳來水龍頭的水聲。

 

一個高佻的身影緩緩打開了衣櫃，輕手輕腳地走到地上，往衛生間的門走去。

一隻手才剛摸上門鎖，門卻突然被粗暴打開，背後的Hill面無表情，舉著槍指向門外的人。

「Alex。」

Hill緩緩走出衛生間。

Alex高舉雙手後退。

緊握著槍，只穿著內衣的Hill真是性感極了，Alex可以欣賞到她手臂上的肌肉線條。

「用MK23來歡迎我？」Alex微笑地看著Hill手上的槍。「你還沒開保險呢。」

「因為我知道那是你。」

Hill把槍放回腰間的槍套。

「你能找到我的安全屋。不賴。」

「你的酒量比我想像中的要好。」

Alex指向桌上空掉的威士忌。

Hill嗤笑一聲，正要走到廚櫃拿起另外一枝威士忌，但卻被Alex伸手把酒瓶拿了過去。

Hill沒有反抗，任由Alex自斟了一杯。

「我以為你說你工作的時候不會喝醉的？」

「這不是工作夜。」Alex把威士忌一喝而盡。

 

Alex繼續說，「沙利文醫生今晚偷偷潛入了蒙面人的地下基地，被我們發現了。那基地已被我們DEO接管了，她這算是故意闖入犯罪現場，現在正被我們關在DEO裡保護著。」

「有人剛剛說完這不是工作夜，那為甚麼還要提起工作？」

Hill把酒瓶搶了過來，豪邁地直接就著酒瓶灌了起來。

Alex皺著眉。

「我只是來提醒你，神盾局特工不應該在沒DEO的同意及授意下，在National City裡執行秘密行動。」

「我不揪出蒙面人，是不會離開的。Agent Danvers。」Hill又灌了一口酒，用手背抹了一抹嘴。「除非你不再提起工作，否則我要請你離開了。」

 

Alex深深地嘆氣，「Maria……」

她喊了自己的名字，Hill感覺到酒精在自己體裡燃燒著。

 

「我不想發生在Ice身上的事，發生在你身上，你明白嗎？」

那雙好看的湛藍眼睛一直盯緊著自己，Alex緩緩朝那雙眼睛靠近。

「若……你和Ice一樣，躺在床上，再也測不出腦電波頻率的話，我怕，我會跟沙利文醫生一樣。」

「失去理智？」

Hill的酒量其實沒她號稱的這麼好，在她喝了一瓶多的威士忌後，她就再也無法掩飾自己臉上的紅暈。

「也許吧。」

終於，Alex靠近到嘴唇可以輕易吻上Hill的距離。

Hill感覺到她呼出的氣息，令自己身體覺得更燙了。

Alex緩緩傾身，髮絲拂過了Hill的臉頰，嘴唇碰上了Hill那發紅的耳垂。

Hill感覺到Alex嘴唇上的溫度，還有她舌尖輕輕撩動自己耳後的麻癢。

Hill喉嚨裡發出難以忍耐的哼聲。

 

失去理智就失去吧。

Hill粗暴地把眼前的特工推到牆上。

 

「Hill…」

Alex的力氣終究比不過喝醉酒後變得異常力大無窮的女特工。

Hill的舌頭靈活地從Alex的耳旁，滑去她的鎖骨、頸項。

Alex身上的皮衣早就被脫了下來，Hill雙手探上Alex的襯衫，開始急速地一顆一顆地解開鈕扣。

 

Alex也很快解開了Hill上身的最後一道防線，有些冰涼的雙手貼上了Hill身上那兩處滾燙的柔軟，輕輕捏按。

 

Hill的反應是失去了耐性般粗暴地把Alex身上的襯衫脫掉。

在互相撕扯下，兩人身上的褲扣都被對方解開，長褲褪下，迅速丟到地上。

兩人在纏綿中撞開了卧室的門，跌進甚有彈力的床上。

 

Hill單手撐在被單上，另外一隻手緩緩撫上Alex的臉龐，把她那黑色的髮絲繞到耳後。

Hill的手從耳後悄悄探向了Alex的身下，Alex感到Hill雙手上的厚繭不斷刺激著自己的皮膚。

感覺到對方手指的進入，Alex難以控制地發出低喘，雙手勾上Hill的肩。

終於，Hill低下頭，有點難耐地粗暴吻上了那兩片像棉花般柔美的唇。

 

Hill閉上眼，感受著Alex身下的濕漉和滾燙。

她難以自制地把Alex親得幾乎沒喘息的空間。

隨著Hill手上力道的增加，Hill的唇終於離開了Alex的，好讓她呼吸著冰涼的空氣，同時發出令Hill更覺得悅耳的哼叫。

 

Alex不得不說，Hill手上的肌肉真不是白練的。

她覺得理智漸漸脫離了自己，這名神盾局特工正是挑逗著她體裡每一寸敏感之處。

 

「神盾局的特工……喝了酒之後……都這麼有攻擊性的？」

Alex雙手佻皮地握上了在她上面的Hill胸前的兩處敏感。

「你不應該挑戰我喝醉酒後的理智的，DEO agent。」

 

Hill的唇貼上了Alex身上，開始舐吸著那兩點的嫣紅，同時拇指在Alex的身下緩緩打圈，輕輕按壓。

Alex眼神裡開始失焦，扶在Hill胸上的手握得更緊，嘴裡緩緩喊著Hill的名字。

 

她們的腿互相交纏起來，快感襲上了Alex，她分出一隻手繞到Hill後腰上，撫摸著這名身材皎好的女特工。

Alex眨眨眼，享受又忍受著歡愉的同時，欣賞著Hill身上那性感到極點、繃緊的肌肉。

Alex感受著Hill手指上的溫度，還有她親吻自己時嘴裡的威士忌味道。

 

Hill的手上的速度不懷好意地加快。

難以壓抑的刺激感令Alex開始失聲低叫，Hill的嘴唇邪惡地堵上了她的聲音。

 

Alex的身體發出一股戰慄，麻酥般的電擊擊中了她的腦袋。

感受著身下的軀體不住的顫抖，Hill終於緩緩昂起頭，欣賞著Alex緊閉著雙眼，還有她脖項上流淌的汗水。

Alex溫熱的喘息令Hill的脖子覺得癢癢的。

 

Alex睜開了雙眼，微微一笑。

「I want you.」

Alex突然雙手探在Hill的腰間，雙腿一勾，翻身把Hill壓在床上。

Alex緊盯著Hill那雙冰藍的眼睛裡難得的溫柔，把內心話說了出來。

「I want you...alive...」

 

Hill看著那雙蜜糖色般的眼睛緩緩靠近自己的臉龐。

那是Hill預料以外的溫柔一吻。

Alex的舌柔柔地纏上了自己的。

兩人在吻中互相交換這分別的一星期以來的所有感覺。

 

恐懼。

內疚。

擔憂。

思念。

 

當Alex的唇終於緩緩離開了Hill的碧，她們一起張開嘴，大口呼吸著空氣的時候。

Hill終於在喘氣中吐出了她的回應。

「Me too.」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

Alex最先在床上醒來。

Alex趴在Hill的肩上，睜開眼，看到打開的窗戶綻放出早晨的光芒。

 

憑Hill眼上的陰影，她可猜到這名特工應該很多個小時沒睡了。

Alex緩緩挪動著身體和雙手，靠回在枕頭上看著Hill平靜的、睡著了的臉龐。

 

第一眼看到Maria Hill，就覺得她是跟自己一樣內心燃燒著無比的自信，而能力又相當出眾的女特工。

 

在Hill那張菱角分明的臉孔上，Alex肆意的目光從Hill的劍眉、長長的睫毛移到那高挺的鼻尖上。

 

還有那兩片誘人的唇。

 

Alex緩緩貼上了Hill的唇。

Hill醒了，Alex感受到她的回應。

 

Alex不好意思地笑著，看著Hill睜開的雙眼。

「抱歉，我不是想吵醒你的。」

 

「那還真是個特別的喚醒方式。」Hill輕笑。

Hill一把將Alex攬在懷中，伸手把被子拉了上來，覆蓋著兩人暴露在空氣裡的身體。

「But I love it.」

 

甜蜜的氣氛並沒持續很久。

Hill靈敏的聽覺捕捉到破空的怪聲。

Hill伸長了手臂，拉開了床頭櫃抽屜，拎出手槍。

「Who－－What the－－－」

Hill不由自主地驚叫出聲。

 

反應一流的Alex同樣快速地在她身上爬起身，卻動作一僵，看著來人，大腦似是停止了運作。

 

一臉鐵青的Kara－－Supergirl穿著那套藍色戰衣，披著紅色披風站在卧室裡。

 

Hill覺得她昨晚應該關好窗才睡的，真的。

不，重點是，Kara很有可能有自己姐姐的追蹤定位訊號……

不然，她是怎樣發現自己的安全屋的！？

 

「Ice醒了。」Supergirl憤怒地吐出了這幾個詞語後，沒再看Alex一眼，縱身飛離了這一片狼籍的卧室。

 

「Holy……」Hill有些頭疼地摸著太陽穴，「我差點就按下扳機了！」

Hill感覺著體裡的腎上腺素緩緩減退，她把手槍退膛放下，轉過頭來看著呆在床上，動也不動的Alex。

 

兩天來終於睡了一個好覺的Maria Hill突然反應過來。

「慢著－－她說，Ice醒來了！」

 

她就知道那小不點沒這麼容易死去的！！

 

Alex緩緩僵硬地點頭。

「And…she saw us…Hill.」

Hill看著窗戶外的刺眼陽光，不自覺地瞇起雙眼，皺著眉。

「Alex，please tell me supergirl doesn’t kill human.」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望今晚可以寫第八章，存糧終於post完啦！！


	8. 《融冰Melting》第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：Mraia Hill / Alex Danvers  
> Ice / Kate Sullivan
> 
> 貢獻出原創人物的首次親匿戲......................

《融冰Melting》第八章

 

各自換上Deo和神盾局特工制服的Alex和Hill一前一後地在快步走進Deo總部大廳裡。

兩名高佻、身材玲瓏浮凸的女特工走在一起，吸引了Deo內部特工們的無數目光。

 

漢克正低頭跟一名男特工吩咐事情，他看到男特工投向自己背後的發愣眼神後，轉身後就看到Hill是跟Alex幾乎是動作一致般，齊步走到他面前。

漢克轉身點頭，男特工如夢初醒，連忙離開。

 

漢克臉上驚訝不減，「Agent Hill。」

Hill朝他點點頭，「Director Henshaw.」

「Alex，Supergirl說是去通知你，沒想到你還帶了Agent Hill來？」

Hill並沒有正面回答，只是問，「Ice怎樣了？」

「一小時前她的腦電波頻率突然回復了正常，一睡醒還喊餓，鬧著要Supergirl出去買她愛吃的蛋糕。」

漢克突然瞧Hill上下打量，神盾局的制服甚麼時候變了高領款式的？

 

Alex輕咳一聲，「實驗室那邊怎樣了？」

漢克搖頭，「只差你這名首席生物專家，就可以開始馬上對Ice做全身檢查。對了，Ice……她一醒來的時候，凱特.沙利文就在她旁邊，Ice似乎認得她，她們以前關係不錯……？」

Alex與Hill相視一眼。

「也即是說，Little One的記憶終於都恢復了。走吧，Alex.」

Hill快步離開，Alex還來不及跟漢克打招呼，便隨Hill急匆匆地走了。

 

漢克有點奇怪地盯著兩個女特工的身影，這倆人甚麼時候變得這麼……投契？

他搖搖頭，現在繼續追尋蒙面人的任務才是最要緊的。

 

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

 

「剛才他在盯你拉上拉鏈的高領。」

Alex語調淡淡的，毫無調戲之意，但手掌卻在無意間拂過了Hill的大腿。

這換來了Hill忿怒的一記眼刀，

「Agent Danvers，現在是工作時間。除非你願意明天跟我一樣穿高領。」

Hill轉過頭去，專心走路前往Ice的病房。

 

「Maria.」

Alex突然停下了腳步。

「Ice能活著都是因為你。」

 

Hill停下腳步，臉上的表情緩和起來，轉過身來，「我很抱歉。」

Alex緩緩走上去，「如果你親口跟Ice說了這句話，也許你會感覺好些。」

「我是在對你說我很抱歉。」Hill盯緊Alex，「我想這幾個星期以來，我變得有些過份在意任務中的目標了。」

「你覺得我會吃醋？」Alex突然反應了過來。

Hill失笑，「親愛的，你的反射弧真長。」

Alex搖搖頭，也笑了起來，「Hill，我們都當她是妹妹一樣，就像Kara。」

提起這位一小時前差點沒想用眼神謀殺自己的Supergirl，Hill不禁抿起嘴，

「Listen，我不知道你以前……陷入一段關係的時候，你妹妹的反應是怎樣，但我會找時間……」

「責任不在你這裡，Hill。」Alex的笑容收斂起來，「放心，我會向她解釋。」

Hill體貼地朝Alex釋出一個放心的笑容，隨即還治其人之身，手掌佻皮地拍了在Alex的大腿上，然後轉身繼續步往Ice的病房。

 

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

誰來給自己一個解釋？

當Hill滿懷著悔意、內疚和憂慮推開病房大門時，她沒想過她會產生了今早跟Supergirl同樣的情緒。

 

想把對方暴打一頓的情緒。

 

Hill和Alex毫無疑問地愣在了門口。

也許Alex的發愕是因為跟自己面容幾乎一樣的凱特。沙利文頂著一頭比自己短的短髮，在擁吻一位比她矮了有一個頭的女孩。

 

不，但Hill的發愣單純是因為這名女醫生在擁吻著身穿著病號服的Ice

－－那位Hill一直對她產生了執念和保護欲的超能力女生。

 

該死的就算本身是對方的女朋友也不應該在對方身體還沒檢查完畢時就跟對方擁吻啊更何況對方看起來是未成年！

Hill滿腦子都是自己的怒吼。

 

是的，凱特是在跟Ice－－也許該稱呼為「Rain」－－或者叫池靈雨接吻。

 

兩人站在病床旁邊接吻，凱特把Ice摟得緊緊的，而Ice幾乎是措手不及般的，兩隻手愣愣地懸在對方的腰間。

 

兩人緊閉著雙眼，凱特其中一隻手還不自覺地漸漸伸進了寬大的病號服裡。

 

這次倒是Alex的反應要比Hill要快。

在Hill踏出憤怒的腳步時，發出的聲響令二人驚覺房中不止她們。

 

凱特終於鬆開了Ice，吃驚地轉過頭看著來人。

而Ice只是臉色紅潤，茫然地看著一臉憤怒的Hill。

 

幸好Alex及時把很少控制不住自己的情緒、把憤怒表情浮在表面的神盾局特工拉出了病房，俐落地反手關上了門。

 

門發出了巨響。

門裡的二人嚇得身子震了一下。

 

凱特關心地低頭看著手足無措得像隻受驚小兔的Ice。

「Rain？」

Ice有些害怕，她從來都沒看過Hill露出這樣的表情，即使是在Hill初期追捕自己的時候，都沒有這樣過。

「Hill…Agent Hill她…」

「別擔心，Agent Danvers會擺平她的。」

Ice有些不解，抬起頭。

「你只是長得像Alex，你又不是她，你怎麼知道……」

「那是因為Agent Danvers和Hill她們互相來電啊。」

「甚麼！？你……你怎麼知道……」

凱特看著她潮紅的臉頰和有些紅腫的嘴唇，還是忍不住低頭又深深地吻上了她。

Ice只能發出模糊的哼唧聲音。

 

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

Alex緊緊拉著Hill的手一直快步走著，直到走進平常她用來跟妹妹用作打鬥訓練的氪星石訓練室。

 

「Ice已經二十四歲，凱特她……」

Alex甚至還沒說完，Hill卻已經鬆開了Alex緊握自己的手。

Hill語調冷靜地問。

「這裡是哪裡？」

「Deo其中一個秘密，氪星石訓練室。」

 

Alex仔細觀察Hill的表情。

萬幸的是，訓練有素的神盾局特工此刻已冷靜了下來。

 

Hill走到擂台上，背向Alex，深深地呼了一口氣。

「自從來了National City後，我得承認我的自制能力退步了。」

Alex跳上了擂台，手撫上了Hill的後背。

「你只是……變得更像一個人而已，Hill。也許這就叫冰山融化？是Ice令你把藏起來的人類情感激發出來了。」

 

Hill轉過身來，搖頭，「真慶幸你用的是人類情感，而不是母性。」

Alex失笑，「這樣不好嗎？我們不可能像機器一樣執行任務，這很正常。」

「我是特工，你該明白，在任務中我們是不可以失去理智，投入過多的情感。」

 

Alex笑了，「那對我呢？」

Hill狠狠地吻上了對方。

Alex被Hill推開了幾步，才站定在擂台上。

Alex不甘示弱地雙手扶上對方的肩，試圖奪回控制權，舌頭靈活地探進對方溫熱的唇間。

她輕輕拉下了Hill脖上的拉鏈，露出了裡面的紅痕，卻被Hill一手按住。

Hill開始輕輕吸吮Alex那柔軟的下唇，又輕咬著，惹得Alex覺得身子如遭靜電輕擊般顫抖。

 

剛才那該死的女醫生吻Ice時，Ice甚至還不懂反應了，自己和Hill該好好地幫這不知輕重的兩人上一課才對的！

Hill有些壞心眼地邊吻著Alex，邊分心地想著。

直到兩人喘息著分開了彼此。

 

Hill輕擁著Alex，還不忘分神地眼光越過了對方的肩，看著關關緊好的大門。

她可不想犯下跟那兩位一樣的錯誤。

比如說遭Deo局長或Supergirl暴打一頓的下場。

 

「我能理解為甚麼你的妹妹會看我不順眼的。」

Hill鬆開了懷抱，撥開Alex貼在脖子間的的髮絲，滿意地看著對方臉上的紅暈。

「凱特是位醫生，在遇到我們之前，她也用自己的方式保護著Ice.」

Alex重新把Hill領間的拉鏈拉好。

「那我呢？你會相信，我也會用自己的方式保護著你嗎？」

Hill認真地盯著Alex的瞳孔，她能從裡面看得到自己的倒影。

Alex的額頭緩緩貼上了她的。

「我是特工，I do the protection.」

 

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

 

「人腦工作時會產生自己的腦電波，而這些腦電波可以用電子掃描器檢測出來的。現代科學研究已經知道，大腦至少有四個不同頻率的腦電波。」Alex穿上了工作用的白袍子，在實驗室裡拿著Ice檢測出來的各種報告。

 

「頭顱磁共振、CT檢查出來也正常，沒甚麼特別的。」凱特。沙利文戴起了眼鏡，把Alex手上的報告接過來仔細閱著。「有些科學家進一步將電波分成不同等級。有12－16Hz的，還有高波、K複合波、超高級β波……會不會Ice的腦電波測不出，僅僅是因為我們的科技不足以測出她昏迷時的腦電波而已？」

 

Alex的眼睛亮了起來，「你是說，當時她的腦電波頻率不是消失，只是測不出來，這解釋了為甚麼Ice根本不像其他失去腦電波的人類一樣「死亡」，反而最後醒來了……」

 

凱特苦苦思索，「但是…她的腦電波跟她體裡的特殊DNA之間並沒有連繫啊。」

 

Alex拿出另外一份報告遞給她，「這次她醒來後，血液細胞裡的特殊分子比例增強了，我猜測她昏迷這麼久，是因為上前她強行使用超出了身體負荷的冰凍能力，令身體自動作出了調節，調去了休眠模式。結果是，她甦醒後，身體比以前增強了「」

 

凱特皺著眉把報告看完，合上了本子。

「也許我們該回到原點，重新分析她血液裡的……」

「那你和Rain呢？你們的關係也回到了原點？她終於也記起了你這位女朋友。」

Alex打趣地問。

「Well，因禍得福吧……」凱特一愣，意識到對方轉換了話題。「其實就算她沒記起我都沒所謂，她還活著，這就足夠了。」

Alex點頭，「我和Hill都希望Ice過得好，有人疼愛她，保護她。」

凱特凝望著這張跟自己酷似的臉，「我知道。我會做到的。」

 

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

Ice呆坐在病床上對著自己掃清一空的外帶蛋糕盒。

兩個小時前Kara旋風式地扔下蛋糕盒後，就一臉憤怒地飛走了

而後來，凱特告訴自己，Hill和Alex互相來電！？！？！？

天啊……

 

Ice的小臉掩埋在自己的雙手下，深深地嘆氣。

恢復了記憶，Ice再也沒有之前的迷茫失措，她記起了自己曾經擁有的一切，甚至在經歷了失憶後，她還獲得了更多的友誼和關心。

可是，之前Hill憤怒地盯著自己和凱特的眼神……

 

啊，對了，她肯定是在氣自己之前傻呼呼地跑出去找蒙面人的蠢事！！！

病房門打開了，Ice嚇得連忙把手放下，發現來人是Hill。

 

Ice更是緊張地抓緊了被單。

「Hill……Agent Hill。」

Hill看到桌上的凌亂外帶盒子，眼神閃爍了一下。

「吃飽了？」

「哎…是……」

Hill坐在床邊的桌子，放下她剛買的外賣。

「香蕉船。」

Hill勾起嘴角，滿意地看著Ice恢復得不錯的臉色。

Ice小心翼翼地看了她的眼神，然後正想伸手取過外賣。

「待會兒餓了再吃。現在吃會鬧肚子疼。」

 

Ice乖巧地飛快縮回了手，雙手繼續不安地抓緊了被單。

「我……我想說…」

 

「抱歉。」

兩人異口同聲。

 

Ice呆呆在抬起頭看著一臉認真的Hill。

「是我害你和凱特差點賠上性命……」

「是我沒好好保護你。這是我的失職。」

Hill緩緩說。

 

「謝謝。」

Ice笑得異常開心，「謝謝你一直保護我，Hill。即使我之前表現得像個小孩，又經常惹你不高興……」

Hill翻了翻白眼，「不，你恢復了記憶後依舊表現得像個小孩。剛從深度昏迷中醒來就跟女朋友迫不及待地玩窒息遊戲嗎？」

 

Ice的臉眨眼間就紅了。

「凱特她……她在我最無助的時候一直陪著我，即使我那時候不是失憶，但剛擁有超能的我，比失憶更要手足無措。我不知道自己的能力怎樣得來，甚至不懂得控制。是她一直幫助我……有她在身邊，我才，我才撐得過來，所以我就決心跟著她，從波士頓逃到National City.」

 

「她是位不錯的醫生，我想。」Hill站起身，「你也是個很勇敢的人。」

Ice不好意思地低下頭笑。

「但如果她欺負你，我會同意你用冷凍能力把她結成冰塊。」

「一直欺負我的人是你，凱特才不會呢！」

Ice鼓起嘴。

Hill突然伸手摸著Ice的頭頂，輕輕揉揉，「我會抓到蒙面人的。」

Ice把Hill的手抽出來，握著她那雙又大又溫暖的手。

「我們－－會一起抓到這個大壞蛋的。」

 

Hill抽出手掌，輕彈著Ice的額頭，Ice不滿地呼痛。

「喂，我還是病人呢！」

Hill瀟灑地轉身揮手，走出病房帶上了門。

 

病房回復寂靜，Ice拿起床邊的盒子打開，裡面放著令人食指大動的香蕉船。

不過裡面的冰淇淋有些融化了。

Ice輕輕揚揚手，融化的冰淇淋又緩緩凝結起來，冒出白煙。

突然Ice猛然一拍腦袋，「啊，我忘了問Hill！她真的跟Alex一起了嗎！？」

Ice懊惱地拿起叉子吃著重新凍起來的冰淇淋。

 

 

 

 


	9. 《融冰Melting》第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deo有了蒙面人的下落。  
> 但Alex卻擔心蒙面人藏匿的核電廠高度危險，想讓Hill做後援……  
> Kara終於面對面的跟Hill「談」了一次關於Hill和姐姐之間的「關係」。

《融冰Melting》第九章

 

凱特扶著穿著病號服、顯得十分瘦弱的Ice一起走到DEO大廳裡，但Ice現在看上去已經臉色紅潤了不少，並沒之前無氣無力的虛弱狀態。

 

Hill、Alex和漢克正在大廳中對著衛星地圖皺著眉。

「Team A, 報告你們的進度。」漢克問。

「沒敵人的蹤跡，copy.」

 

「這蒙面人這麼會躲？」Ice問，「我也去幫忙搜尋……」

「想都不要想。」Hill打斷，「除非你想又躺在床上一星期。」

Ice無奈地鼓起嘴，凱特摸摸了她的肩。

「但那肯定有些地方我們可以幫得上忙的，對吧？」凱特問。

 

Alex回答，「我們是專門處理外星威脅的部門，更何況還有Supergirl在，放心吧。」

「沙利文小姐，在抓到這神秘的蒙面人前，你們去哪兒都不安全，請相信我們Deo會儘快處理好這威脅的。」漢克交叉著雙手。Ice看了他了一眼，雖然見到漢克這身的肌肉，但她還是悄悄給了個凱特不怎麼具有信心的笑容。

 

「Team C, Please copy.」坐在控制台前的一名Deo特工已是在三分鐘裡第五次叫喚C小隊了。「局長，Team C還是沒回應。」

 

一抹黑影倏地劃過眾人眼前，Supergirl略略喘著氣，臉上盡是焦急，「我剛才找到C小隊了，他們遭蒙面人伏擊。我跟蒙面人交手了幾招，但有兩名隊員差點失去心跳，我唯有先把他們送去醫院了。」

 

「做得好，Supergirl。」漢克深吸了一口氣，「Team A和Team B，立刻趕去現場，搜尋蒙面人可能遺下的證據。」

Kara笑了一笑，「不用了，這次我在蒙面人身上標記了追蹤訊號。是Alex她新開發的微量元素氣味，我現在可馬上追蹤蒙面人的位置。」

 

Supergirl正要再度以音速飛走，但Alex卻拉住了她的手。

「等一下，我們需要全體出動，集中力量，才可以一舉把蒙面人抓獲。」

「我想神盾局的特工小隊肯定幫得上忙。」Hill說，「請給我十分鐘，我馬上聯絡小隊。」

 

「不了，我看不出神盾局有甚麼需要過來幫忙。」Supergirl冷淡地說，「我現在趕去追蹤，一分鐘之內就可找到蒙面人，把他狠狠打趴然後帶回來。」

「Supergirl，你需要DEO的支援，蒙面人的力量不容輕視。」漢克轉向Hill，「我很樂意有神盾局小隊的幫忙，Agent Hill。」

Kara看上去有些不服氣，「可是再等的話，蒙面人很有可能又要逃脫了。」

「我研究的微量元素氣味可維持三十分鐘左右，這對你來說應該不成問題。」

「北纬N34°43′59.38″，西经W115°13′6.84″。」Supergirl皺眉，「你們最好先鎖定他的坐標。」

 

 

 

漢克看往控制台，一名DEO特工正是快速輸入坐標。

「局長，坐標位於一個核電廠附近。衛星顯示核電廠裡的磁場正處於極不穩定的狀態……」

Alex內心速算了一下，「從這裡趕去，十五分鐘就夠了。」但她像突然想到甚麼似的，低頭喃喃地說，「核電廠……」

 

漢克正要下命令，「Agent Hill，就這麼說定……」

 

Alex毅然打斷，「局長，請讓我帶領Team A和Team B配合Supergirl去核電廠抓拿蒙面人吧。我想Agent Hill的神盾局小隊可作後援。突擊小隊若人數太多，反而會打草驚蛇。」

 

「不！我帶來的神盾局特工每個都是精銳，我們可以上前線減輕你們的壓力。」

Hill看往漢克，征詢著他最後的最決定。

 

「這樣太危險了，Hill，那可是核電廠！」Alex態度堅決。

「我是特工，危險在哪兒，我就在哪兒，Agent Danvers，這就是我們的工作。」

 

「我們沒時間執拗了。蒙面人力量深不可測，我可不會放過任何一方的力量相助的。十分鐘後，Agent Hill，Supergirl，聯同我們的突擊隊一起出發。」漢克下了命令。

 

Hill看了Alex一眼，就轉身朝走廊方向走去。

Alex猶豫了一下，看往身旁的Kara，正當Alex想對她說點甚麼時，面無表情的Kara卻已經往相反的方向離開了。

Alex是搖搖頭，快步跟上了Hill。

 

Ice和凱特把這一切看在眼裡，但渾無所覺的漢克還忙於給部下們各種命令。

「馬上聯絡醫院，我要每隔五分鐘報告一次Team C受傷隊員的治療情況……準備好防化服……」

 

Ice拉住凱特的手，追上了Kara。

「Kara！」

Kara轉過身來，看到是Ice，臉色才稍為和緩。

「Ice……Rain怎麼了？」

 

「你可繼續喚我做Ice的。」Ice鬆開了凱特的手，推著Kara的肩往前走，離開了大廳轉入一條隱秘的走廊。

 

「你是不是知道了Hill和Alex…」

「甚麼？！」Kara驚訝地問。

「你剛才對Hill的態度，連我都瞧得出來了。」Ice有些擔憂。

「你……不，你們是怎麼知道的？」Kara疑惑地看著Ice和凱特。

「是我先瞧出來的。」凱特聳聳肩說，「直覺而已，不過剛才我在Ice的房裡，見到Alex拉著Hill離開房間的架勢，我才肯定了。」

Kara反常地垂下眼，雙手蹺在胸前，低聲道，「那可是神盾局特工呢。」

「所以呢？」Ice不解。

「神盾局跟DEO不一樣。神盾局還想把Ice你帶回去，把你加入監察名錄中呢。」

Kara撇撇嘴。

「我得承認，我從凱特口中知道Hill她…跟你姐姐在一起了，是挺奇怪的一件事。」

Ice抿抿嘴，「哎，我意思是我從沒想過這兩個人會……」

「你也是這麼認為！？」Kara有些煩躁，「就算Alex真的要找女朋友，為甚麼要是神盾局的Hill？」

「你跟Alex聊過這件事嗎？」凱特問，「Kara，當年我撞破了我親妹妹在跟她男同學親熱時，我都對那男孩很不爽，我明白的。」

Kara看上去驚慌失措，「你你你…你怎麼知道…」

凱特瞬間意會了Kara在糾結些甚麼，忍不住笑了起來。

Ice看上去惑然不解，「Kara你這是甚麼意思？知道些甚麼？」

Kara給了Ice一個憤怒的白眼，然後轉身以Supergirl的速度消失了。

 

凱特好不容易止住了笑容，「Rain，我想Kara剛才之所以會對Hill這樣的態度，是因為她撞見了Hill和Alex在一起……」

 

Ice臉紅了，她終於恍然大悟了。

凱特笑著搖搖頭，緊緊的拉著小女朋友的手往前走。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

Alex快步領著幾名隊員進入了裝備間，她指揮著隊員把各種武器搬運出去。

Hill來到門口，側了身子讓這幾名隊員抬著武器離開。

Alex手上扛著一把衝鋒槍，正在上彈，發出俐落的聲響。

她瞄了門口的Hill一眼。

 

「Agent Hill，你的小隊準備得如何。」

「All set.」Hill緩緩步向裝備間，把門關上。

武備間裡只剩下她們二人。

 

Alex裝彈完畢，抬頭看著Hill，公事化地說，「五分鐘後出發。」

Alex正抓著衝鋒槍推門就走，卻被Hill勾住了手臂。

 

「Alex。」Hill說。

Alex卻退後了一步，鬆開了Hill的手。「我們在工作，Hill。」

「為甚麼你剛才要我去做後援？」Hill進一步逼近。「你是要扔下我，一個人跑去核電廠圍捕蒙面人嗎？」

「我有Supergirl。」

「對，剛才你妹妹的態度我都看到了。」

Alex終於把手上那把重2.9千克的槍放下，避開Hill的眼神，看著地上。

「Hill，我……」

「你並不是不信任我的能力，你是在害怕。」

「我知道，我是特工，你也是特工，我明白面對危險就是我們的工作。」

Alex嘆了一口氣，終於抬頭對上了Hill的眼神。

「但我就是生氣。」

 

「生氣我的特工小隊可能比DEO的人還要出色嗎？」

Hill聲音裡是藏不住的笑意。

「Well, 你是我第一個date的特工。」Alex不滿地看著她的笑容，轉過身子又拎起另外一把槍，機械式般快速上彈。「之前要擔心Kara一人，我就已經夠頭疼了……」

「你該適應一下。」

 

Alex上彈的動作停頓了，因為Hill從後抱住了她。

「By the way, 我們還沒有真正date過呢。」

Hill輕輕撫摸著她的腰枝，嘴附在Alex的耳邊喃喃道。

「別擔心。」

 

Alex本來僵硬的身子漸漸放軟，稍後放鬆了一下地向後靠著Hill的身子。

「我們只剩下不到三分鐘了……」

「要我幫忙檢查裝備嗎…？」Hill的嘴不安份地貼上了Alex敏感的脖子。

「Careful…我這把槍上膛了…」Alex把槍放下，她試圖抓緊Hill那探向自己胸口的手。

「Well, 我可不介意在這地方＂擦槍走火＂的，假若忽略外面還有一個試圖謀殺我們每個人的蒙面人的話。」Hill手上的力道與Alex不相伯仲，但她鼓起的二頭肌還是勝利了，Hill成功地把Alex的身子扳了過來，不重不輕地把Alex推往架子旁的牆壁。

 

Hill的嘴唇舐了舐Alex的耳垂。

「檢點些！」Alex笑罵著手裡掐著Hill腰間的軟肉。

Hill笑著移開了嘴唇，頭對頭地挨近了Hill，盯著Alex那漂亮的棕色眼眸。

「Are we cool now?」

 

Alex給了個Hill不讚同的神色，但顯然她白晢的頸項上的紅暈出賣了她。

「No, you made me hot, badass.」

Alex深吸了一口氣，正色道。

「I said that before…I want you alive…」

Alex深深地看往Hill的眼眸中。

「Would you do that for me?」

 

Hill眼裡閃著光芒，「我從來都不知道你是這麼低估一名神盾局特工的能耐。」

「Hill！」

「Okay!Okay……但你若再擔心我，就是把我的能力看低，而你絕對不會想要體驗我生氣的後果，Agent Danvers。」

 

Alex鬆了一口氣，「那是因為Ice她……曾經失去過腦電波。面對那蒙面人，我們要做足萬全的準備……還有Kara…」

「相比起蒙面人，我想Supergirl是比較容易應付的一位了。」

「你不要介意剛才Kara的態度。」

「我不會介意的。」Hill低下頭輕吻Alex的臉頰，「但我也不介意得到補償……」

 

「只剩一分鐘了……」Alex試圖拿開Hill放在自己腰間的手，而那隻手正緩緩往下探著，掃向了她的大腿間……

Hill堵住了Alex的嘴唇，舌頭輕柔地探進了她溫熱的唇間，Alex發出輕輕的喘息，手扶上了Hill繃緊了肌肉的上臂。

 

Alex的頭輕輕向後昂，復又主動湊近Hill，輕輕吮著對方的上唇。

突然，Alex靈活把Hill的手反在背後，把猝不及防的她推向牆間，報復性地咬了一下對方的耳垂。

在兩人的喘息間，Alex大煞風景地附在Hill的耳邊說，「……Time up, Agent.」

Hill笑了一笑，「I know. 我能聽到你妹妹的腳步聲了。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

Kara憤怒地用力關上了裝甲車的門，坐上了副駕駛。

她發誓已盡力把力度控制了，但門把還是不由自主地迸發出一道裂痕。

 

Hill踏緊了油門，扭動著方向盤，她們只有十五分鐘趕去目標中的核電廠。

而Hill身邊還坐在一位隨時會等得不耐煩而瞬間飛走，或是因為自己跟其姐姐親熱過，很有可能忍不住把她丟出時速五十公里的裝甲車外的Supergirl。

 

要不然你以為可以自行飛往核電廠的Supergirl，是為了甚麼要坐上Hill的裝甲車。

 

「聽著。」Supergirl深呼吸，似是在壓抑著甚麼般開口。「我是以Kara的身份，Alex的妹妹跟你說以下這番說話。如果你敢對我姐姐不好，我發誓我能在二十秒間把你扔出大氣層以外。」

 

Hill嘗試抑制自己唇間的笑意，「你憑甚麼認為我會對你的姐姐不好呢？」

 

「因為你在工作中總是固執己見。我調查過你，Maria Hill，你跟我姐姐一樣是個標準的工作狂，你在神盾局裡執行的任務地點遍佈世界吧？既然你總是行蹤不定，若我姐姐出了甚麼事，你會第一時間趕來陪在她身邊嗎？」

Kara挺起胸膛，尖銳地提問。

 

「若你能在二十秒間扔我出大氣層，我相信你總能在十秒內趕去救你姐姐吧？」

Hill轉過頭來看著怒氣未曾減退的Supergirl。

 

「她是我的親人，我自然會保護她，但你呢？」Kara質疑，「想想，神盾局的特工接近Supergirl的姐姐，我怎麼知道你為的是誰？」

 

「放心，Kara。」Hill終於想起Kara雖然是Alex的妹妹，但她依舊是一名不太信任人類當局的氪星人。「我喜歡的是你姐姐，不是為了要接近你。」

 

Kara聽到她這麼直白，不禁一愣。

「你……你真的喜歡，Alex？」

「是的，待抓到蒙面人後，我會正式跟她約會的。」Hill表情未改，「工作歸工作，感情歸感情，我希望你可以放下對我的感覺，一起合力先把蒙面人這混蛋抓住。」

「這我當然會！」Supergirl別開臉。

 

但Kara內心卻在默念，想跟我姐姐約會？我一定全程監視著你的表現…要是我看到你……

「對了，我想你不需要你費心來跟蹤我們的第一次約會了，若你真想來的話，我會把地址text給你，你覺得National City的Star Bar如何？」

　

誰來告訴她，神盾局特工身上到底是不是有可以穿看氪星人的神秘裝置！

被看穿了思想的Kara有些懵，氣急敗壞地否認。

「我……我才不要做電燈泡呢！」

Hill毫不掩飾她那得意的笑容。

「不，你絕對會跟上來的，Kara。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呃，我還在努力想Supercat 和Kalex的腦洞。。。。。。
> 
> 我會努力令cat的撩妹技能得以付諸「口實」的.....
> 
> 好困，晚安。


	10. 《融冰Melting》第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：Mraia Hill / Alex Danvers  
> Ice / Kate （凱特）Sullivan
> 
> 蒙面人的最大陰謀登場，Supergirl與蒙面人交手並不佔得上風。  
> 同時，被蒙面人制造的機器所控制的Ice，要冰封在場每一個特工，包括Hill和Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文終於從寒假寫到現在。。。。。要完結啦！
> 
> 但緊接而來我一定會寫番外希爾和alex的約會的哈哈哈哈。  
> 抱歉這次正文妹妹的戲份很少。。。。
> 
> 番外中會多加kara的戲份。  
> 姊妹糖我會留待寫kalex的腦洞時發揮的，哈哈哈。  
> （呃，不知道ship supercat或Kalex的人其實是不是不會看我這篇同人。。。）
> 
> 感謝每一位曾經在melting這篇同人中留言過的讀者們^_^  
> 你們的喜愛是我最大的動力。
> 
> （當然還有百合糖）
> 
> 提前預告,番外cp為supercat + Alex/Hill

《融冰Melting》第十章

 

幾輛裝甲車停泊在核電廠門外，幾名特工用激光切割器，強行打開了大門。

Deo的特工們手持著武器快速無聲地走進核電廠，在Hill身後，跟了五名穿著神盾局制服的特工們。

 

Hill交代，「小心行事，見到蒙面人，馬上報告。」

神盾局特工們迅速跟上了Deo的部隊身後。

 

紅色的披風一閃而過。

Hill和Alex相視一眼，各自舉起武器行動。

 

坐在發電廠外裝甲車上的漢克指揮著行動。

 

「Supergirl，報告你的情況，發電廠裡情況如何？」

 

Supergirl跨過地上好幾名暈倒的工作人員，小心翼翼地走進了核電廠。

「工作人員們都倒下了。他就在這裡，我可以感覺到。」

 

Supergirl走進電廠裡的汽輪發電機間。

裡面架設著不少的機器，但在空地上，額外添設了很多看起來甚為高端精巧的裝備，一個類似船艙的機器架在中央，連接著核電廠裡的汽輪發電機的裝置，把源源不絕的，帶有藍光的電流不斷輸送至船艙的機器中。

 

而那名全身被鐵甲包裹全身的蒙面人，則背向大門，不停地在機器前操作著。

Supergirl衝向蒙面人，但蒙面人連頭都沒回，身形一移，輕而易舉地避開了她的攻擊。

「我找到他了！汽輪發電機間！」

 

「所有單位注意！汽輪發電機間！」漢克下達指令。

 

分別領隊的Hill和Alex正走在核電廠裡，裡面只有微弱的緊急照明裝置照射著狹窄而陰暗的走廊。

 

「收到，局長！Team A和Team B，follow me.」Alex領著隊伍前進。

「你們去查看核電廠的其他部份,確保冷卻系統和稳压器運作正常。」

Hill向身後的五名神盾局特工下了命令，小隊點頭，拐進走廊裡另外一條通道去。

 

而Hill卻默默跟上了Alex隊伍的隊尾。

 

汽輪發電機間裡，Supergirl依舊在跟蒙面人激烈打鬥中。

Supergirl揮拳擊中汽輪發電機的一部份裝備零件，強烈的蒸氣從裡面迸發而出。

 

Shit！這可是核電廠，要怎樣才可以打倒蒙面人而不破壞核電設施呢！

Kara暗暗咬牙，只得束手縛腳地應付著蒙面人的拳腳攻擊，他的速度依舊不可思議地如閃電般的快！

 

趁Supergirl一個遲疑,蒙面人反手把糾纏著自己的Supergirl甩到牆壁上，牆壁上現出幾道裂痕。

 

Deo特工們闖入了發電機間，他們團團包圍著蒙面人，Alex走在隊尾，用槍指向蒙面人。

「不論你到底是何種生物，趕快投降吧！」

蒙面人全身突然散發出強烈的藍色光芒，強烈的衝擊波擴散至發電機間的每一個角落。

走在隊尾的Hill還沒來得及進入發電機間，便瞧見裡面的藍色衝擊波，連忙躲在門外走廊之中。

 

Supergirl衝到Alex身前，用紅色披風為她擋去了大部份的衝擊波，但發電機間裡的其餘Deo特工卻全部被衝擊波擊中，倒在地上不醒人事。

 

「哈哈哈哈哈哈，可笑的人類，你們以為你能阻止偉大的Lord嗎？」

蒙面人機關般的聲音從鐵甲面罩中傳出。

 

「你到底是甚麼人，你之前這麼對待Ice和凱特，到底是為了甚麼？」

擋在Alex身前的Supergirl質問。

 

蒙面人發出紅色的能量波，Supergirl被衝擊波擊至，連帶著Alex一起被撞到牆上。

Hill舉起手中神盾局研發的能量槍，舉槍朝蒙面人開槍，詭異的綠光擊中了蒙面人，但蒙面人只是暗暗吃痛，掩著胸口。

 

似乎被激怒的蒙面人，瞬間出現在Hill的身後，把她狠狠甩至半空之上，再跌翻地上。

 

「Maria！」Alex艱難地爬起身，朝地上的Hill奔了過去。

蒙面人正想瞬移，卻被Supergirl抓住。

Supergirl帶著他試圖以極速衝破屋頂，但反而蒙面人拉了下來，Supergirl及時飛回上天,沒步Hill的後塵。

 

「原來氪星人都不外如是？」蒙面人輕蔑地說，「出來吧，我的俘虜，很快我就會令你成為我手裡最值得珍藏的武器。」

 

面無表情的凱特拿著刀脅持著Ice，從陰暗處步出。

 

「Ice！」三人幾乎是同時失聲地喊道。

 

Alex把從幾十米半空中狠摔下來的Hill扶起，咬牙切齒地看著蒙面人。

「漢克！他們手中有Ice和凱特！凱特被控制了！」

 

「你這混蛋！」

Supergirl憤怒地正要衝上去，但蒙面人手中的氪星石長劍卻令她裹足不前，她猶豫地飄在上空。

「Back off，氪星人，不然我就提前把你劈開兩半。雖然你的能力很令人讚嘆，但不能成為我收藏的武器的話，那就只有毀掉你了。」

 

蒙面人揮揮手，凱特把Ice鎖進了船艙中。

Ice拍著船艙的玻璃大喊，試圖在手裡結出冰刃撞開透明罩，但卻徒勞無功。

「醒醒，凱特！別遭他控制！凱特！」

 

一臉漠然的凱特走回蒙面人身邊，蒙面人掏出一把人類的槍枝，指向凱特的腦袋。

「不！！」Ice在船艙裡發出撕心般的慘叫。

 

Supergirl以極速把凱特整人抱起，移到角落處放下她，但凱特卻反掏出懷裡的氪星石小刀，朝Supergirl腹部刺了一刀。

 

「Kara！」這輪到Alex失聲大叫。

Hill沒阻攔奔向妹妹的Alex，她的焦點落在蒙面人身上，因為他已步向困於船艙中的Ice了。

「很快你就會幫我征服這顆星球了，我的武器。」

 

Alex迅速出手制服了凱特，用手刀劈在凱特脖子上，凱特暈倒地上。

Supergirl掩著小腹的傷口，一臉吃痛，不由自主地癱坐在地上。

Alex驚慌地把她試圖扶起身。

「Kara，你怎樣了？！」

 

Kara覺得前所未有的疼痛，這股痛楚像火燒般在腹部開始蔓延。

「別…管我，去救Ice……去救她！」

 

Hill蹲在地上擲出了匕首，蒙面人頭也不回，伸手抓住了飛刀。

趁蒙面人分神，Hill趁機助跑奔向蒙面人，雙腿連連飛踢踢向蒙面人面部，蒙面人雖被擊中，但絲毫沒感到痛楚。

 

蒙面人伸手抓住了Hill的腳踝，把她狠狠再次擲在地上。

 

「愚蠢的人類！」

 

「愚蠢的是你！」Hill癱在地上，因為她為小隊的突擊爭取到了時間。

 

在她身後的門口，五名神盾局特工卻驀然出現，手中各舉起五把能量槍，朝蒙面人射出巨大的綠色能量波。

 

蒙面人被綠色能量波牽制住行動，發出了怒吼。

Hill趁這時候跑至船艙，試圖打開外殼救出Ice。

Alex扶著Kara坐在牆壁上，然後趕去幫助Hill。

 

正當Alex要奔向努力打開船艙蓋的Hill時，蒙面人卻發出震天的怒吼聲，全身散發出的藍光令那五名神盾局特工手中的槍枝再也握不住，跌在地上，綠光能量波也消失。

 

蒙面人再次發出藍色衝擊波，擊中了那五名神盾局特工。

特工們重重落在地上，失去了意識。

 

Hill剛按下打開透明罩的正確按鈕，卻被Ice的驚呼嚇得連忙回頭。

飛劍似的藍色飛刃正往奔跑中的Alex射去，Hill想都不想就如箭般奔了出去，把愣在原地的Alex扑倒地上。

 

飛刃以漂亮的軌跡重新沒入蒙面人體裡。

蒙面人伸出手，手臂詭異緩緩伸長了接近三米。

正要爬起船艙的Ice卻被在蒙面人的詭異手臂握著了咽喉，她痛得淚水不自覺地流下，蒙面人把她重新壓回船艙中，把透明罩蓋好，然後毫不猶豫地按下了一枚醒目的黃色按鈕。

 

巨大的藍色電流透過船艙擊中了身處其中的Ice，她發出了不可抑制的尖叫聲音，本能地雙手結出冰晶，但冰晶卻反過來填滿了船艙，把她和尖叫聲牢牢地結在罩中，電流繼續通過冰晶在她體裡流窜。

 

「不，Ice！」Alex驚呼，這時候一抹紅影吸引了她和Hill的注意。

 

Supergirl忍住小腹上的痛楚，憤怒地把蒙面人的頸項牢牢握緊，把他按進了堅硬的牆身之中。

「我不會再讓你傷害我的朋友們的！」

 

Supergirl抬頭用鐳射視線把屋頂射出了一個大洞，然後緊抓著蒙面人飛離了核電廠裡，飛進了高空之上。

 

Hill和Alex連忙跑向船艙。Hill試圖按回剛才那杖按鈕，希望能把透明罩重新打開，釋放Ice，但透明罩卻絲紋未動，裡面的Ice依然流露著一臉痛苦神色，被藍色電流和自己結出的冰晶緊緊包圍著。

 

「Ice！Damn it！」

Hill氣得拿起地上的槍托，試圖把透明罩撞開，依然徒勞無功。

 

「Hill，Look！」Alex緊張地趴在透明罩前，指著裡面的Ice。

只見Ice的嘴唇以可見的極快速度白了下去。

「不！不許死！可惡！」Hill繼續拿起槍托以蠻力擊向透明罩。

 

突如其來的爆炸氣流令離透明罩最近的Hill和Alex轟出了五六米遠。

 

煙霧仍未散開。

耳鳴充斥著Hill的耳朵，身上已疼得幾無知覺的Hill正躺在地上，吃力地抬起頭，手掌的指尖努力攀前。

在她前方，伏在地上的人正正是Alex。

「Alex……」

 

腳步聲傳來，Ice身上的冰屑在行走之中緩緩脫落。

Hill抬起頭，臉上正要煥發出笑容，卻瞧見Ice手裡冒出的寒氣和冰晶。

 

冰晶緩緩攀上了核電廠發電機間的每吋地板，同時攀上了地上眾人位神盾局和Deo特工們的身體，把他們冰封了。

 

Hill敏捷地爬起身，抱起了尚在昏迷中的Alex，跳上了一組機器機頂之上，避過了冰晶。

 

「Ice，你在做甚麼，快停下！停下，這樣下去他們會死的！」

Hill吶喊著。

 

「沒…用的。」凱特的聲音傳來。

凱特歪著頭坐在地上，她雙腳已被冰覆蓋了部份，冰晶的速度甚至愈來愈快了。

「那部…機器…用處就是控制ice的大腦，他要將她變成自己的武器……她已經成為沒思想的武……」冰晶終於攀上了凱特全身，凱特保持著那吃痛的神色，被冰封在地上。

 

「Shit！」Hill抽出裝備中的冰凍槍。

這時候Alex已醒來，手牢牢緊抓著Hill的手臂。

「You need to take her down.」

「說實話，我也沒把握。」Hill看著下方一臉冷漠，雙手不斷在虛空中幻化中冰晶的Ice。

 

Alex看往其中一把在震擊波餘震中被震上了機器頂部的神盾局能量槍。

「那把說不定能發揮作用。」

 

「對，至少比我手中的冰凍槍要強些。」

Hill在內心估摸著從她們這處機頂要跳過去的距離，「三米。」

Hill把手裡的冰凍槍塞給Alex。

 

「你吸引她的注意，我過去拿槍。」

正當Hill要站起身時，Alex卻抓住她熾熱的手不願放開。

 

Alex盯緊了Hill冰藍色的眼眸。

「Together, we can do it.」

 

Hill快速在Alex涼涼的唇上一印，然後走到機頂邊緣，躲在陰暗中。

Alex嘴角的笑意還沒完全隱去，就冒險地朝下方的Ice開了一槍。

 

果然，冰凍槍已對Ice沒作用了，微量的毒素子彈擊中了她，但Ice依然未被凍住身體，而是僵硬地轉過身來，不帶任何感情向機頂上站著的Alex高舉雙手。

 

「Ice，你可以戰勝它的，別被它控制你的大腦！」Alex高喊著。「你跟我說過，你想學習我和Hill，做一個意志堅強的人，想跟Kara學習，利用自己的能力去幫助弱小的人！這就是你想要成為的人嗎？」

 

Ice手裡冒著寒氣，似乎根本聽不進Alex的說話。

 

藏在陰影處的Hill咬緊牙關，退後了好幾米，開始彎著腰助跑，奮身一跳，眼見就要跳到三米外、躺著那把能量槍的的機頂之上。

 

Ice的手卻突然改變方向，指向半空中的Hill，Alex連忙跳到地上，一把攬住了Ice。

Ice反手用雙手抱緊了Alex，但冰晶卻迅速蔓上了Alex全身。

 

Alex被結成了冰晶，依然維持著擁抱Ice的姿勢，以僵硬的姿態重重地跌在結冰地板上，發出巨響。

 

已跳到機頂上，執起能量槍的Hill，迅速為能量槍充電，咬著牙看著地上被結為冰的Alex。

「Alex！！！！！！！」

 

能量槍充電完畢的「嗶嗶聲」響起，Hill本應地扣動了扳機，巨大的綠光衝向了Ice，而藍得透明的冰晶同時也以迅雷不及掩耳之勢，直直地往Hill衝來。

 

冰晶迅速凍結了Hill。

Hill只來得及在閉眼前，隱約見到綠光擊中了Ice。

然後，無盡的陰影覆蓋了Hill的整個世界。

 

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

僵硬的手腳漸漸軟化，Alex終於緩緩睜開雙眼。

映入臉中的是滿臉淚水，焦急得像隻小狗一樣，就差團團轉的Ice。

Ice扯出笑容，擁抱著身體其實還在僵硬狀態的Alex。

「AW！」Alex發出吃痛聲，Ice又連忙把她放開。

「Alex，你感覺怎樣了？」

Alex環顧四周，坐在滿是水痕的地上，只見發電間這處依然一片狼籍，眾多特工依然處於冰封狀態，但已經恢復了行動能力的凱特卻跪坐在Ice身邊，正幫Ice扶起自己。

「很抱歉我傷害了你妹妹，Alex。」

凱特悔疚地說。

 

Alex搖搖頭，表示接受她的道歉。

她站起身活動著手腳，不驚訝地看到身邊躺著的是被冰封的Hill。

Hill閉起了雙眼，像睡美人一樣被封在晶瑩剔透的冰中。

Ice伸出手貼在Hill身上，只見冰快速融化著，在地上滲出了大量的雪水。

 

冰晶完全從Hill身上褪去，Alex輕輕把她的頭抬到自己的大腿上，撫著她凌亂又濕漉漉的髮絲。

Hill快速睜開雙眼，歪著頭看著眼前的Alex。

「Hey, sexy, where is my morning kiss？」

Alex微笑著彎下腰吻上了Hill冰涼的嘴唇上。

 

「咳咳！」Ice尷尬地咳著，原本跪坐在地上的她搖搖晃晃地站起身，凱特連忙扶著她。「你妹妹呢，Alex，我只記得我被控制前，她好像……」

 

終於想起自家妹妹的Alex終於捨得離開了Hill的唇。

她把Hill扶了起身後，手摸上了腰間的對講機。

「Kara？漢克！」

 

對講機傳來的是滋滋作響的雜音。

 

四人面面相觑。

「蒙面人該不會……」Ice臉色蒼白著。

「不，要不然蒙面人早就回來收拾我們了。」凱特說。

 

一個穿著奇異裝甲的綠色外星人突然從屋頂缺口處跳了進來。

Ice嚇得尖叫起來，手裡的冰晶正要再度凝結起來，但Alex眼疾手快地制止了她。

「John！」

 

綠色火星人化成回穿著Deo制服的漢克。

他深呼吸一口氣，然後宣佈，「Supergirl和我合力殺死了蒙面人了。」

 

Ice鬆了一口氣，笑了出來，「太好了！」

「Supergirl身上的傷呢！？」

「我已命隊員盡快把她送回Deo總部治療了。」

漢克繼續解釋道,「蒙面人本來是想借核電廠的電力制造出特殊磁場，這種磁場可以令他研制的武器，徹底把人腦控制，成為聽命於他的機械人。」

 

Ice瞪大了雙眼,「我……我差點變成了他的機械人！！？？」

凱特溫柔地說，「沒事了，Rain。」

 

凱特指向那把跌落地上的神盾局能量槍。

「你已經回復了正常。」

 

Ice甜甜地笑著，擁著凱特慶祝，但卻見瞧見凱特正古怪地盯住漢克。

Ice的腦回路再度跟上了進度。

 

「慢著！剛才……你，你……你不是地球人！局長！」

Ice終於想起變身為漢克前的綠色外星人。

 

漢克聳聳肩，眼睛卻盯緊了Hill和Alex正在十指緊扣的雙手。

「若Agent Hill能忘記上一分鐘我是以甚麼面目出現的話，我想我都可以忘記現在我所看到的畫面。」

 

Alex頑皮地把她們緊握的雙手藏在自己的身後。

「局長，你放心，我可以對付一位同時知道Deo兩個最大的秘密的神盾局特工。」

Alex轉頭看往Hill近在咫尺的臉。

「真的，小菜一碟。」

 

凱特也握上了Ice的雙手，把她冰冷的手貼近自己的嘴唇輕輕一印，低下頭深情地看著她。

「一切都沒事了，Rain.」

 

漢克搖搖頭，再次變成了綠色火星人的姿態，從屋頂處飛離了發電間。

 

「對你來說，對付神盾局特工是小菜一碟？」

見漢克離開後，Hill危險地挑起眉，瞇起眼看著Alex問。

 

「Well, you can appeal it on bed tonight……」

Alex見凱特和Ice正忙著相擁低聲輕語，悄悄對Hill說了一句。

 

Hill的唇主動貼近了Alex的耳邊，以曖昧的姿態輕聲道。

「I think you are right，because you are the one who melt my heart.」

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
